A Amortentia de Hermione Granger
by Ben Dumbledore
Summary: Após a Grande Guerra os alunos voltam para fazer o ultimo ano em Hogwarts. Severo Snape, que continua no cargo de professor de poções, ordena que os alunos preparem Amortentia. As coisas se complicam quando Severo confunde a poção de Hermione com uma poção do sono. NA: A fanfic leva em consideração os acontecimentos até o sétimo livro, com exceção da morte de Snape.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1 – A poção

Hermione, Rony e Harry estavam sentados no Salão Principal, para almoçar. Os três amigos comentavam as novidades trazidas pelo Profeta Diário. A Guerra contra Voldemort finalmente chegara ao fim e depois que o bruxo das trevas fora derrotado pelo Menino-Que-Sobreviveu, o mundo bruxo se organizou para voltar à normalidade.

\- Héstia Jones foi nomeada Ministra da Magia. – disse Hermione. – Fico feliz que tenhamos, finalmente, uma mulher a frente do Mundo Bruxo.

\- Ela merece. – Harry riu. – Depois de tanto tempo protegendo meus tios e meu primo Duda. Merlin sabe que ela e Dédalo Diggle deveriam receber um Nobel da Paz por não matá-los na primeira semana.

Hermione caiu na gargalhada com o comentário de Harry.

\- O que é um Nobel da Paz? – Rony não havia entendido.

\- É um prêmio trouxa. – Hermione resumiu ainda rindo e depois mudou de assunto. – Soube que o cargo foi oferecido primeiro a Kingsley.

\- Foi sim, papai me contou. – O ruivo informou. – Ele recusou porque quer chefiar os Aurores e poder caçar e prender os Comensais da Morte foragidos. Pessoalmente, acho que ele é maluco de recusar.

\- Eu também recusaria. – Harry comentou. – Ser Auror é muito mais emocionante do que ficar assinando papéis. O cargo de Ministro é muito burocrático, não tenho paciência pra isso.

\- Falando em ser Auror, Harry. – Hermione o lembrou. -Amanhã é sua reunião com a professora Marchbanks para saber como você está indo em suas matérias de N.I.E.M.s e como ela pode ajuda-lo com suas pretensões.

A professora Marchbanks, uma velha bruxa que examinou o próprio Alvo Dumbledore nos N.I. , assumiu o posto de professora transfiguração e de diretora da Grifinória; já que Minerva McGonagall se tornara diretora de Hogwarts.

\- Nem me lembre disso. – Foi Rony quem respondeu. – A minha reunião também é amanhã e eu nem sei o que vou dizer a ela. Quais são minhas pretensões? Eu não sei. Além disso, a Marchbanks me dá medo.

\- Olhe pelo lado bom, Rony. – Harry riu. – Pelo menos você não é Sonserino. Caso contrário, teria uma reunião com Snape.

Severo Snape, que havia sido inocentado por Harry Potter após a guerra, assumira o velho cargo de professor de Poções e diretor da Sonserina. Hermione havia ficado admirada quando soube das atitudes do professor, como ele era corajoso e honrado. Lutou todos esses anos para proteger o filho da mulher que ele amou e para isso se submeteu a Voldemort e foi condenado a fazer coisas horríveis pelo Lorde, pois não podia arriscar seu posto de espião. Foi mal falado e escorraçado pela Ordem da Fênix, que jamais acreditou em sua inocência. Ele foi o homem que mais fez sacrifícios pelo movimento anti-Voldemort.

\- Muito engraçado, Harry. – Rony comentou. – Agora me deem licença que prometi a Ana dar uma volta com ela antes da aula do morcegão.

Rony estava saindo com Ana Abbott há algumas semanas. Hermione terminara seu relacionamento com ele após o fim da guerra. O argumento da menina foi que a mesma não tinha certeza de seus sentimentos e não queria se envolver com ninguém no momento. Rony, alegando também não ter certeza do que queria no momento, visto que sua família estava em luto e ele estava confuso quanto ao futuro, acatou a decisão da jovem sem reclamar.

Os dois amigos chegaram à conclusão de que a Guerra havia confundido um pouco seus sentimentos e que se eles se envolvessem novamente algum dia seria porque realmente começaram a se entender, conviver em paz e desejar um ao outro; não como antes da queda do Lorde das Trevas, movidos por um sentimento de dever se declarar e viver tudo imediatamente porque poderiam estar mortos no dia seguinte. No entanto, nenhum sentimento além de amizade havia surgido entre os dois desde então.

Depois de comerem calmamente a sobremesa, Harry e Hermione seguiram juntos para a aula de Severo Snape. Quando chegaram à sala quase todos os alunos do sétimo ano da Grifinória e da Sonserina já estavam atrás de suas bancadas. Rony, porém, estava ausente.

Snape adentrou a sala com sua capa farfalhante e a carranca de sempre. Nada havia mudado nos métodos do mestre das poções. Assim que ele se sentou na sua cadeira costumeira, Rony entrou na sala, correndo e ofegante.

\- Sr. Weasley, não sei o que acha que está fazendo chegando depois de mim para assistir a minha aula. – Ouviu-se a voz fria e desdenhosa de Snape.

\- Desculpe, senhor. – Rony disse, ainda ofegante.

\- Tenho certeza que ficará feliz em recolher todas as poções ao final da aula e organizá-las na estante dos alunos.

\- Sim, senhor. – Disse Rony, com raiva. Nada o deixaria mais infeliz.

\- Hoje vocês vão praticar a preparação de Amortentia, poção sobre a qual discutimos nas últimas aulas. – O professor informou. – Devo avisá-los que este trabalho valerá um quarto da nota do trimestre. Abram o livro na página 301.

Todos os alunos começaram a preparar as poções imediatamente. Hermione seguia calmamente as instruções do livro sempre recorrendo às suas anotações das aulas anteriores. Snape era um carrasco, mas as explicações dele eram excelentes e sempre complementavam o livro. A jovem olhava para os lados, às vezes, para ver como os amigos estavam se saindo. A poção de Rony estava desastrosa, mas Harry estava bem concentrado e conseguiria uma poção aceitável no final. Hermione aprovava a recente concentração do amigo nas aulas de Snape, isto era fruto da batalha de Harrry para se tornar Auror.

\- Weasley, sua poção parece prestes a explodir. – O professor comentou, desdenhando de Rony.

Rony fez cara feia, mas nada disse. No final da aula, Hermione ficou particularmente satisfeita com sua poção, embora o cheiro fosse diferente. Ainda sentia pergaminho novo e grama recém-cortada, mas havia algum outro perfume que ela não conseguiu identificar. Engarrafou sua poção e a etiquetou com seu nome, os outros alunos fizeram a mesma coisa. Todos deixaram a sala lentamente e Rony ficou para recolher as poções das bancadas.

Sem poder deixar quebrar nenhuma, Rony demorou a levar todos os vidrinhos para a estante. Quando só restava um vidrinho em suas mãos, ele reparou que Snape não estava mais na sala de aula. Aproximou-se da mesa do mestre de poções a fim de bisbilhotar as gavetas e a mesa desorganizada; cheia de papéis, poções e itens mágicos. Abriu cada gaveta, mas havia somente vidrinhos, penas, tinta, pergaminho e alguns livros de poções. Desapontado por não encontrar nada que envergonhasse o professor, Rony saiu da sala.

Ficou esquecido, porém, um último vidrinho em cima da mesa; ao lado de outros dois que continham poções feitas pelo próprio Severo Snape.

Severo Snape havia jantado no grande salão e estava com dor de cabeça de toda aquela conversa dos professores. Só se comentava a posse da nova Ministra, a recusa de Kingsley, entre outros assuntos que envolviam a política do mundo bruxo.

Snape achara realmente que ia morrer na Guerra, ou que seria condenado ao final dela junto aos comensais da morte. Mas ele havia sido gentilmente inocentado pelo maldito Potter e inserido no mundo bruxo, todos olhavam para ele com certa pena pelo que passara como espião duplo.

Ele só havia aceitado o velho emprego em nome de sua consideração pela nova diretora que precisava de seu auxilio, já que não conseguira ninguém para o cargo. Severo estava cansado das pessoas e pretendia aposentar-se em breve, como um velho herói de guerra. Ninguém contestaria.

Ele precisava desesperadamente de uma poção para relaxar e de outra para dormir sem sonhos. Desceu, então, até a sua sala de aula e alcançou em cima da mesa a poção do relaxamento. Ao sentar na cadeira e ingerir o conteúdo do frasco, automaticamente Snape sentiu seu corpo relaxar e fechou os olhos para sentir o efeito da poção.

Ainda de olhos fechados ele estendeu a mão para o outro vidrinho. Tomou a segunda poção em um só gole e percebeu que o gosto estava errado. Abriu os olhos, sentindo seu corpo ficar tenso novamente. No frasco vazio que ele tinha nas mãos lia-se: _Amortentia – Hermione Granger_.

\- Maldito Weasley – Severo Snape sibilou, com raiva.

Levantou-se imediatamente para procurar em sua estante particular um antídoto para Amortentia, mas ao sentir certa tontura ao levantar lembrou-se que havia tomado a poção de relaxamento. Poucas pessoas tinham conhecimento disso; mas ele, como exímio preparador de poções, sabia que a Amortentia, quando precedida pela poção de relaxamento, formava uma combinação tão forte que neutralizava qualquer antídoto. A única solução era esperar o efeito passar, o que duraria duas ou três semanas.

\- Eu vou matar esse garoto. – Snape rosnou.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2 – Os Efeitos

Severo Snape estava sentado no escritório de Minerva McGonagall esperando que a diretora lhe desse uma resposta. Ele foi até ali pedir um afastamento de duas ou três semanas, mas não informou o motivo à bruxa.

\- Severo, sei que está cansado e quer se aposentar, mas preciso de você aqui. Os alunos de N.I.E.M.s precisam de mais ajuda do que nunca, muitos deles lutaram na guerra, ficaram um ano sem estudar, perderam família e amigos, foram torturados... – A diretora ponderou. – Os exames finais já são difíceis sem essa pressão psicológica. Além do mais, os alunos da Sonserina contam com seu apoio. Muitos deles não sabem onde se encaixar. O menino Malfoy, por exemplo, depois de tudo que ele viu em sua própria casa, será que conseguirá seguir uma carreira como um garoto normal? Ele precisa de você.

\- Minerva, eu... – ele tentou.

\- É só por mais um ano Severo, já estou procurando outra pessoa. – Ela tinha o mesmo tom persuasivo de Dumbledore.

Snape, que sabia reconhecer quando uma batalha estava perdida, levantou-se e se retirou com a carranca de sempre. Minerva estava certa, ele se comprometera com ela e com Hogwarts. Decidiu que faria seu trabalho normalmente e que aguentaria os sentimentos que viriam com uma frieza sonserina.

De volta as masmorras, Severo andava soberano até seus aposentos quando encontrou uma aluna da Sonserina parada enfrente a porta.

\- Srta. Parkinson, o que faz aqui?

\- Eu estava te esperando, Severo. – ela disse com um olhar sedutor.

Snape se irritou. Quem aquela menina era para chamá-lo pelo primeiro nome? Ele nunca lhe dera intimidade.

\- Me chame de Senhor, Srta. Parkinson.

\- Desculpe. – ela disse se aproximando dele. Passou as mãos lentamente nas coxas do professor em direção a sua sexualidade. – Senhor.

O corpo de Severo Snape imediatamente reagiu ao toque, mas ao olhar para Pansy Parkinson, ele inconscientemente imaginou Hermione Granger. Imaginou como seria tocá-la, ver em seu rosto uma expressão de prazer, sentir o corpo dela entregue ao dele e vice versa. O bruxo esforçou-se para tirar a imagem de sua mente.

\- Parkinson, não estou interessado. Tome este tipo de liberdade comigo novamente e escreverei aos seus pais.

A menina sorriu, mas deu meia volta e se retirou.

Snape adentrou seus aposentos desejando ter tomado a poção do amor de Weasley, pelo menos agora ele estaria envenenado e não tendo pensamentos pecaminosos com uma aluna. Aliás, isto é o que mais assustava o professor. Ele sabia muito bem que a versão mais potente de Amortentia que havia naquela sala fora preparada por Hermione Granger e justo esta havia parado em suas mãos.

Snape tomou a poção para sono sem sonhos e foi se deitar. Aparentemente, esta poção também era neutralizada pela Amortentia já que ele sonhou a noite inteira com a Sabe Tudo da Grifinória.

Severo Snape não estava aguentando sua condição. Graças a Merlin havia programado aulas práticas para aquela semana e podia sentar-se fingindo que avaliava os alunos, enquanto seus pensamentos vagavam até uma certa Grifinória. Todas as noites seu sono era invadido por imagens pervertidas e imaginárias como Hermione nua, seu corpo sobre o dela, o toque dela em seu corpo. No entanto, o pior eram as imagens reais. A lembrança de Hermione preparando poções, a mão bem treinada da garota levantando-se para responder suas perguntas, o sorriso dela quando estava com os amigos, o jeito que ela mexia no cabelo... Tudo isso inundava a mente de Severo Snape de um jeito avassalador.

Porém, o que mais atormentava o Mestre das Poções eram suas próprias ações. A lembrança do dia seguinte ao dia que ingeriu a Amortentia não o deixava descansar.

 _Severo estava em sua sala tentando avaliar as poções dos alunos do segundo ano sem que seus pensamentos fossem tomados pela Granger quando ouviu alguém bater na porta._

 _\- Entre. – ele gritou, distraído._

 _Ele se enrijeceu completamente ao observar o pivô de sua ruína adentrar o cômodo. De repente todo o ambiente encheu-se com o cheiro dela._

 _\- Com licença, Senhor. – ela disse com respeito genuíno na voz – Eu trouxe um recado da diretora._

 _Ela entregou o papel nas mãos de Snape. Ele fez forca para deixar de observar a menina e voltar-se para o papel. Leu o recado da diretora:_

 _Professor Snape,_

 _Hermione Granger foi convidada a continuar os estudos na Universidade Inglesa de Medibruxaria. Ela precisa, além das notas altas nos exames, de uma recomendação do Professor de Poções responsável por sua educação atualmente. Tenha a bondade de redigir a carta e enviá-la à Universidade._

 _Grata_

 _Diretora McGonagall_

 _Snape raramente fazia cartas de recomendações, ainda mais para alunos da Grifinória; mas em primeiro lugar Hermione Granger realmente merecia a recomendação, em segundo a própria diretora havia solicitado e por ultimo ele PRECISAVA que ela se retirasse dali porque ela o deixava louco._

 _\- Enviarei a carta hoje mesmo. – ele falou, suando frio._

 _\- Enviará? – Hermione questionou e depois avançou para mais perto dele, indecisa. – Muito obrigada, professor Snape._

 _Ele ficou tonto com a aproximação da jovem, queria desesperadamente tocá-la. Então ela tocou seu braço, por cima da capa._

 _\- O senhor está passando mal? – sua feição era preocupada._

 _Mas Severo não conseguia responder, era incapaz de repreender a menina por tocá-lo, por se intrometer em sua vida. Todo o seu corpo era comandado pela Amortentia e ele avançou na direção dela. As mãos rodearam a cintura da jovem e ele a beijou. Pediu passagem nos lábios de Hermione que não ofereceram resistência. Ele a beijou profundamente por alguns segundos e depois, reunindo toda sua concentração, a soltou._

 _\- Desculpe. – ele disse baixo e virando-se de costas. – Por favor, saia daqui._

 _O tom de suplica do homem era tão intenso que Hermione se retirou da sala de aula._

Agora ele estava ali, sentado em sua cadeira assistindo aos alunos do terceiro ano fazerem suas poções. Já fazia três dias que ele não a via. A falta dela causava uma dor física em seu corpo. Ele mal enxergava os alunos a sua frente. Somente ela preenchia sua mente.

Severo Snape tremia e suava frio tentando esconder seus sentimentos e a falta que seu corpo sentia de Hermione. Ele fazia um esforço descomunal. De repente, seu corpo não aguentou mais, ele viu tudo preto, não ouvia mais nada, sentiu seu corpo desfalecer e perdeu a consciência.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3 – Descoberta

\- Diga Hermione, o que de tão estranho você tem para me contar? – Gina perguntou.

\- Gina, você não está entendendo. – A menina disse com os olhos arregalados. – Não há nada humanamente possível que seja mais absurdo que isso.

As duas amigas estavam sentadas perto do lago vendo o sol se por. Não havia muita gente por perto, mas elas falavam baixo mesmo assim.

\- Há três dias a diretora me chamou em seu escritório dizendo que eu fui chamada para estudar na universidade de Medibruxaria. – Hermione contou. – Ela me perguntou se era esse meu desejo e eu disse que sim, então ela escreveu um bilhete e pediu para que eu entregasse ao Snape por que a universidade exige uma carta de recomendação do professor de poções.

\- Que azar, justo o Snape. – Gina comentou.

\- Eu pensei a mesma coisa, mas fui até a sala dele mesmo assim. Imaginei que havia alguma chance dele redigir a carta porque a diretora estava intercedendo a meu favor. No entanto, quando eu cheguei lá e entreguei o bilhete, ele não ofereceu resistência nenhuma. Disse que enviaria a carta naquele mesmo dia.

\- Não parece mesmo o Snape. – Gina parecia surpresa.

\- Você não sabe de nada ainda. – a outra disse com euforia. – Ele começou suar frio, perdeu toda a cor do rosto e parecia prestes a desmaiar. Então eu perguntei se ele estava se sentindo mal...

\- Ele deve ter ficado realmente irritado com a intromissão. – Havia um pouco de censura na voz da ruiva.

\- Ele me beijou.

Hermione viu o queixo da amiga cair. Era realmente difícil escandalizar Gina Weasley, mas a ruiva ficou vários segundos a encarando, incrédula.

\- Ele beijou você? – Ela falou muito lentamente.

\- Beijou. – Hermione disse, ruborizando. – Por vários segundos.

\- E você deixou? – Gina sorriu com malícia.

\- No começo eu fiquei sem reação.

\- E depois? – O sorriso da ruiva aumentou.

\- Não vou dizer que não gostei. – Hermione parecia mortificada.

\- Por Merlin. – Gina falou – Severo Snape beija bem? Quem diria.

\- O que eu faço agora?

Antes que Gina pudesse dar algum conselho a amiga, Harry Potter chegou correndo na direção das duas.

\- Mione. – ele falou ofegante. – Você está sendo chamada com urgência na enfermaria. Eu não sei do que se trata, mas McGonagall parecia preocupada quando me mandou procura-la.

Hermione imediatamente lembrou-se de Snape, como ele lhe parecera doente no dia em que a beijou. Um mau pressentimento a invadiu quando ela correu sem olhar pra trás na direção da enfermaria. Adentrou o castelo, esbarrou em um grupo de alunos sonserinos que a ofenderam, mas ela não prestou atenção. Ao entrar na enfermaria, dito e feito, encarou horrorizada Severo Snape inconsciente no leito hospitalar. Madame Pomfrey e a diretora o cercavam.

\- Graças a Merlin, senhorita Granger. – disse a Medibruxa. – Venha para perto dele.

Hermione estranhou o pedido. Mas, parando para pensar, também era estranho que ela tivesse sido chamada ali por causa do professor Snape. Sem questionar Madame Pomfrey, a jovem se aproximou do professor de poções. Ela viu a cor voltar lentamente para o rosto dele.

\- A Srta. precisa tocá-lo.

Hermione encarou a diretora que assentiu. A jovem pousou suas mãos sobre o rosto de Severo Snape e o afagou. Ele pareceu melhorar imediatamente, agora não parecia mais doente. Era apenas um homem dormindo.

\- Ele já está bem. – disse Madame Pomfrey. – Provavelmente dormirá mais algumas horas, mas é só.

\- E que medidas devemos tomar? – a diretora questionou.

\- Ele precisa ficar próximo dela todos os dias, até o efeito passar.

\- O que está acontecendo? – Hermione estava confusa.

\- Srta. Granger. – foi a diretora quem falou. – Não sei como perguntar isso, mas você deu uma poção de amor ao professor Snape?

\- Poção de amor? Claro que não.

\- Sabe de alguém que possa ter feito isso? Alguém que quisesse que ele se apaixonasse por você?

\- Não posso pensar em ninguém, professora. – A menina falou. – Mas há uns cinco dias fizemos Amortentia na aula. Talvez a minha tenha se misturado com outras poções e ele tenha tomado por engano. De qualquer forma, ele não poderia tomar um antídoto?

\- Infelizmente não. Ele tomou antes uma poção de relaxamento. Pouca gente sabe, mas... – McGonagall explicou.

\- Ela neutraliza qualquer antídoto da Amortentia.

\- Sim. – a diretora falou pesarosa. – Temos que lhe pedir que passe a tarde na sala do professor Snape por alguns dias. Não precisa sentir receio, ele não vai tocá-la. Severo Snape é um grande bruxo e irá se controlar. Você poderá estudar lá.

Hermione pensou que, talvez, nem Severo Snape fosse capaz de se controlar, afinal, ele já a beijara. De repente, uma pontada estranha de decepção a invadiu e ela pensou: Ele me beijou só por causa da Amortentia.

\- Tudo bem. – a menina concordou. – Vou somente até o meu dormitório buscar um livro e depois ficarei aqui com ele até que acorde.

\- Muito obrigada, senhorita. – A diretora falou com sinceridade.

Duas horas se passaram e Hermione permaneceu na enfermaria. Uma cadeira havia sido transfigurada em uma confortável poltrona para que ela se acomodasse. A jovem permaneceu absorta em um livro de feitiços que estudava para os N.I.E.M.s e nem viu o tempo passar.

Foi então que ouviu a voz do mestre de poções:

\- A Srta. não pode ser tão ruim assim em feitiços para ter que estudar com tamanho empenho.

\- Professor, o senhor acordou. – ela disse deixando o livro de lado. – Como se sente?

Ele dispensou a preocupação dela.

\- Vejo que todos já sabem do meu incidente com a Amortentia. – ele sibilou. – Foi culpa do Weasley, eu deveria saber que até a simples tarefa de colocar poções na estante seria demais para ele. Ele deixou a sua em cima da mesa junto com a minha poção para sono sem sonhos.

Tinha que ser o Ronald, Hermione pensou, provavelmente fora bisbilhotar na mesa do professor Snape e esqueceu a poção lá.

\- Sinto muito. – Ela disse hesitante. Afinal qual era o sentimento certo a dizer quando seu professor que te odeia toma uma poção e se apaixona por você?


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4 – O Convite

Hermione passara o sábado na sala de Severo Snape. O homem que, é claro, não convidou a jovem para seus aposentos passou o dia adiantando seu trabalho e, como acreditava Hermione, pensar em novas maneiras de atormentar os alunos.

Hermione, por sua vez, decidira usar o final de semana para adiantar os seus estudos. Quando sábado acabou ela já havia decorado boa parte dos seus livros do sétimo ano. As vezes, ela olhava por cima dos livros para bisbilhotar Severo Snape, percebeu que ele também estava ficando sem ter o que fazer. Imaginou que se o efeito da Amortentia demorasse muito para passar ela e o morcegão das masmorras seriam obrigados a conversar.

\- Onde você se meteu o dia todo? – perguntou Rony, quando ela entrou na sala comunal.

Gina, Rony e Harry estavam esparramados nas poltronas conversando. Rony e Gina travavam uma partida de xadrez de bruxo.

\- Desculpe-me, não contei a vocês? – ela disse tentando parecer distraída. – Estive preparando um milhão de poções para o Snape.

\- Por quê? – Rony questionou.

\- Porque eu preciso de uma carta de recomendação do professor de poções de Hogwarts para ingressar na universidade de medibruxaria. Acontece que o professor Snape, muito simpático, falou que só vai enviar a carta depois de uma semana de testes após as aulas.

\- Ele vê você preparar poções há sete anos. – Rony estava indignado.

\- Se fosse um aluno da Sonserina, ele teria enviado a carta no mesmo dia. – Harry observou.

\- Isso mesmo garotos. – Gina Weasley comentou. – Gatos miam, cães latem, corujas piam e Severo Snape é injusto.

Os quatro amigos deram boas gargalhadas juntos. Mais tarde, quando Rony venceu Gina no xadrez, todos foram jantar no salão principal. Rony e Harry apostaram quem iria comer mais e, é claro, Rony venceu. Foi uma noite divertida com os grifinórios.

No entanto, quando o domingo chegou, Hermione teve que se preparar para mais uma tarde de frieza Sonserina. A jovem se arrastou até as masmorras junto a todos os livros que conseguira carregar. Ao chegar lá, o professor já se encontrava em sua sala. Ela entrou e bateu a porta atrás de si, ele pareceu revigorado ao vê-la.

\- Boa tarde, professor. – Ela riu mentalmente ao ver os efeitos da Amortentia naquele homem.

\- Boa tarde. – Ele respondeu, fazendo um esforço óbvio para manter a voz fria.

\- Passou bem a noite? – Ela tentou ser educada.

Algo no rosto dele a fez pensar que tinha tocado em um ponto sensível. Tentou lembrar-se das propriedades da Amortentia e o fato de que a poção fazia com que a pessoa tivesse sonhos eróticos lhe veio à cabeça. Ela ruborizou.

\- Sim. – ele respondeu. – E a Srta?

\- Muito bem. – ela lhe deu um sorriso. Estava decidida a não passar outro dia muda. - O senhor já almoçou? Pensei em pedir a um elfo doméstico que traga nossa refeição aqui.

\- A menos que eu queira sentar-me a mesa da grifinória, que outra opção eu tenho? – Severo Snape tinha senso de humor.

Hermione riu gostosamente. Snape não conseguiu evitar sorrir pra ela. Ser frio com aquela garota estava se mostrando uma tarefa impossível. Ainda mais agora que ela decidira interagir com ele.

\- Acho que Rony e Harry não iriam gostar muito.

\- O que disse aos seus colegas? – Ele perguntou. – Digo, para vir até aqui todas as tardes.

\- Bom, eu disse que o senhor só iria enviar a minha carta de recomendação depois de me fazer preparar poções extras depois das aulas e avaliar meu desempenho durante uma semana.

\- Conheço seu desempenho em poções. – Ele comentou.

\- Também conhece sua imagem com os Grifinórios. – Ela deu de ombros. – Ninguém desconfiou da minha explicação.

Ele não respondeu.

\- Monstro. – Hermione chamou em voz alta.

Por um segundo Snape achou que ela estava falando com ele. Virou-se, meio atordoado, e viu um Elfo Domestico aparatando em sua sala de aula.

\- Senhorita. – O Elfo fez uma mesura. – O que deseja?

\- Monstro, você poderia me fazer o favor de trazer almoço para mim e o professor Snape?

\- É claro. – ele disse, fez mais uma reverência e desaparatou.

Foi então que Snape reconheceu o Elfo.

\- Esse não é o Elfo dos Black? – ele disse incrédulo. – Me lembro dele na Ordem da Fênix resmungando e ofendendo a todos. O que fez pra ele tratá-la com tamanho respeito?

\- Eu o conquistei. – Ela disse com muita simplicidade.

Severo achou que havia sido perda de tempo ensiná-la a fazer Amortentia. Uma garota que conseguia fazer um Elfo Doméstico fiel à ideologia do sangue puro gostar dela, conquistaria qualquer um no mundo.

Alguns minutos depois o Elfo voltou trazendo duas bandejas. Hermione e Snape ajeitaram-se nas bancadas para almoçar. Os dois comeram calmamente, falando amenidades sobre a comida de Hogwarts que era deliciosa. Quando terminaram de comer o Elfo voltou para levar a louça embora.

\- O senhor tem trabalho para fazer hoje? – ela perguntou, sabendo que ele não tinha.

\- Não. – ele demorou a responder.

\- O que acha de jogarmos uma partida de xadrez? – ela falou hesitante. Ele estava acidentalmente apaixonado por ela, mas ainda era Severo Snape.

\- Tudo bem. – a Amortentia falou mais alto.

Os dois ajeitaram as peças e o tabuleiro que a menina havia levado. Ela agradeceu mentalmente a Rony, afinal, havia sido o amigo que, sem querer, lhe dera a ideia por causa de seu jogo com Gina no dia anterior. Hermione achou que, sendo um jogo de inteligência, Severo Snape não o acharia tolo.

\- Fique com as brancas, Srta. Granger. - Severo Snape estava sendo cavalheiro.

\- Muito obrigada. – Ela lhe sorriu abertamente e pôde ver o homem estremecer ao vê-la fazer isso.

Depois de poucos minutos de jogo ela percebeu que o professor era claramente melhor do que ela no xadrez. Snape estava dando tudo que tinha para levar vantagem sobre a menina em alguma coisa, provavelmente por que era bem vergonhoso para ele morrer de amores por uma aluna da grifinória.

\- O senhor joga muito bem. – Ela disse com condescendência.

Ele percebeu o tom dela e se sentiu meio bobo. Severo relaxou e encarou o xadrez como um simples jogo. Ela não tinha culpa dele estar apaixonado por ela. Na verdade, ela estava sendo bem gentil de deixar de passar o tempo livre com os amigos para impedir que ele fosse parar na enfermaria.

A tarde foi mais agradável do que qualquer um dos dois poderia ter imaginado. Snape venceu Hermione duas vezes seguidas no xadrez, mas na ultima partida a jovem conseguiu levar a melhor sobre o professor. Quando a noite caiu, Hermione comentou:

\- Professor, acho que vou voltar pra grifinória. Preciso de um banho quente.

A imagem de Hermione Granger nua debaixo de um chuveiro com a água quente avermelhando sua pele alva deixava Snape precisando de um banho frio.

\- Claro, Senhorita. – ele disse, tentando tirar a cena de sua mente.

\- Eu pensei... bom... Talvez o senhor queira companhia para jantar essa noite.

Ela esperou pela resposta que veio quase um minuto depois.

\- Claro, srta. Granger. – ele disse. – O que acha que irmos até Hogsmeade?

Dois pontos para Amortentia. Para a frieza sonserina... Zero.

\- Maravilhoso. – Ela concordou.

De volta à sala comunal, Hermione encontrou Harry Potter estudando.

\- Harry. – Hermione chamou o amigo. – Você vai usar sua capa da invisibilidade hoje à noite?

\- Não. – ele respondeu. – Gina e eu... hã... Nos encontramos ontem. Hoje eu fiquei de ajudar o Rony com as azarações da aula de Defesa.

Hermione riu. Sabia exatamente o que o amigo queria dizer com "nos encontramos".

\- Você pode me emprestar? – ela perguntou. – Eu marquei um encontro com alguém.

\- Claro que você pode usar a capa... Posso saber quem é? – o amigo estava curioso.

\- Eu prefiro não contar ainda Harry, vamos ver para onde as coisas se encaminham primeiro...

\- Sem problemas. – Harry sorriu sincero.

\- Não conte ao Ronald, por favor. – ela implorou. – Ele não vai me deixar em paz.

\- Pode deixar Mione. – O amigo respondeu com a certeza de que Rony nunca a deixaria em paz até saber quem era seu novo romance.

Hermione subiu as escadas que levavam até o dormitório das meninas. Ao chegar lá encontrou apenas Gina presente. Feliz de ver a amiga, ela cochichou:

\- Vou jantar com o Snape.

\- Jura? – Gina levantou-se.

\- Ele me convidou para ir a Hogsmeade.

\- Como deve ser legal namorar um professor. – a amiga comentou. – Eu tenho que me contentar com uma rapidinha no dormitório dos meninos.

\- Eu não estou namorando ele, Gina. – Hermione disse. – Ele está sendo assim tão simpático por causa da Amortentia. E eu estou apenas o ajudando a não ir parar na enfermaria.

\- Você pode enganar o Harry e o Rony, mas não a mim. – Gina deu de ombros. – Sei muito bem que você gostou do beijo dele muito antes de saber sobre a poção do amor.

\- Aí é que está. Agora sei que ele me beijou somente por causa dela.

\- Talvez. – Gina concordou. – Mas quando o efeito passar o beijo ainda terá existido, assim como esse encontro de hoje. Ele não pode simplesmente ignorar isso.

\- Gina, ele... – Hermione começou a falar.

\- Chega. – a amiga a interrompeu. – Vamos deixar você tão incrível que ele nunca esquecerá esse encontro.

Hermione tomou um banho quente e perfumado e deixou que a amiga escolhesse suas roupas. Ela acabou com um vestido preto de mangas até o cotovelo e decote canoa. Era uma roupa justa até a cintura, mas que depois descia solta até o meio da coxa, dando um ar bastante feminino. A menina complementou o visual com uma meia calça e sapatilhas da mesma cor. Ela ficou simples e muito elegante.

\- Acho que você deveria colocar um sobretudo. – Gina comentou. – Eu tenho um cinza que ganhei de Jorge, é muito bonito.

Hermione concordou. A noite estava um pouco gelada. Gina Weasley fez uma maquiagem simples na amiga e ajeitou seus cabelos rebeldes.

\- Prontinho. – A ruiva se afastou para admirar sua criação. Parecia muitíssimo satisfeita.

Hermione agradeceu à amiga e cobriu-se com a capa da invisibilidade de Harry. Procurou andar o mais silenciosamente possível pelo castelo, principalmente depois que chegou às masmorras. A última coisa que queria era ser descoberta por algum aluno da sonserina. Quando finalmente chegou a sala de Snape ela bateu levemente na porta. Alguns segundos depois o professor a abriu.

\- Srta. Granger, vejo que Potter lhe emprestou a capa da invisibilidade. – ele comentou.

Hermione entrou rapidamente na sala e despiu a capa. A cobiça estampou-se no rosto de Severo Snape quando ele olhou pra ela.

\- Vamos? – ele perguntou.

\- Por onde nós vamos sair do castelo?

\- Usaremos a porta da frente.

\- E McGonagall? – Hermione questionou.

\- A diretora McGonagall está confiando no meu auto controle e no seu bom senso. – Ele disse como se achasse graça de ambos. – Só teremos que ser discretos por causa dos alunos.

\- É claro. – ela concordou. Seria um Deus nos acuda no dia seguinte se ela fosse vista saindo do castelo, na calada da noite, com o morcegão das masmorras.

Hermione vestiu novamente a capa da invisibilidade e andou pelo castelo ao lado de Severo Snape.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5 – O jantar

Hermione Granger e Severo Snape chegaram à Hogsmeade pouco tempo depois. O lugar era completamente diferente a noite, havia muitas luzes e alguns casais e famílias passeavam pelas ruas. Hermione, que só conhecia o vilarejo enfestado de alunos de Hogwarts, o achou muito romântico naquela ocasião.

\- Aonde vamos, professor Snape?

\- Até o efeito dessa maldita poção acabar, srta. Granger, você poderia me fazer o favor de eliminar o "professor Snape" quando estivermos sozinhos? – ele pareceu atormentado. – Me sinto um velho babão que quer se aproveitar de você.

Era a primeira vez que ele falava abertamente dos efeitos da Amortentia.

\- Devo te chamar de Severo? – ela testou o primeiro nome dele em sua língua. Jamais ousara chamá-lo assim, nem em suas conversas com Gina.

\- Severo está perfeito, Srta. Granger – ele falou.

\- Não faz sentido nenhum eu te chamar de Severo se você vai manter o Srta. Granger. – Ela provocou.

\- Touché, Hermione. – ele comentou.

Severo conduziu a jovem até um restaurante que ela não conhecia. Provavelmente abriam somente para o jantar. Era um lugar muito elegante, mas ela não esperava menos de Severo Snape. Assim que colocaram os pés no estabelecimento, um homem muito branco de barba loira veio até eles.

\- Sr. Snape, que bom vê-lo. – ele disse. – A mesa de sempre?

\- Olá, Peter. – Snape cumprimentou - Sim, por favor.

O homem voltou-se para Hermione.

\- Senhorita, eu posso pegar seu casaco?

Hermione despiu lentamente o Sobretudo, no fundo, ela desejava provocar o Mestre de Poções. Este, ao olhar para Hermione, sentiu que seu autocontrole estava prestes a ruir. O vestido preto de cintura marcada a fazia parecer extremamente elegante e sensual. A cor fazia contraste com a pele branca dos ombros desnudos pelo decote.

\- Sua namorada é muito bonita, Sr. Snape – o homem loiro falou olhando para Hermione.

Pareceu a jovem que ele dissera aquilo somente para saber se ela era comprometida. Snape pensou a mesma coisa e um novo sentimento aflorou em seu âmago, ele não permitira que aquele garçom flertasse com Hermione.

\- Estonteante, Peter. – disse com seu olhar Comensal da Morte.

Os dois caminharam até a mesa escolhida por Snape que ficava na parte mais reservada do restaurante. Ao sentarem-se Hermione falou baixinho e com sinceridade:

\- Obrigada, você me salvou de ter que rejeitar Peter no final da noite.

\- Não por isso, Srta. Granger. – um sorrisinho brincou no canto de seus lábios. – Perdoe-me, Hermione.

O sorriso dela abriu-se completamente para ele. Ele notou que estava sempre estampado no rosto da jovem o que ela sentia. Se ela estava feliz ou achava graça de alguma coisa, sorria abertamente; se estava irritada ou chateada, fechava a cara e soltava os cachorros em cima do causador. Hermione Granger era transparente e franca, uma Grifinória sem tirar nem por. Por várias vezes, desde que Severo havia tomado a poção do amor, ele a comparou com Lilian.

\- O que desejam beber? – Peter voltou para atende-los.

Hermione decidiu que não iria fingir que gostava de vinho.

\- Uma cerveja amanteigada.

Severo Snape ergueu as sobrancelhas para ela, mas não disse nada.

\- Duas. – ele informou.

Hermione parecia incrédula com o pedido do professor.

\- Não posso gostar de cerveja amanteigada? – ele riu.

\- E para comer? – Peter questionou.

\- Para mim o de sempre. – Snape respondeu.

\- O mesmo que ele. – ela respondeu ao garçom que imediatamente se retirou. Ela sorriu novamente. – Confio no seu bom gosto.

Severo estava impressionado. Ela estava perfeitamente à vontade na presença dele, isso era incrível para uma aluna da grifinória. Também era estranho que ele estivesse à vontade com ela, mas estava atribuindo esse fato aos efeitos da Amortentia.

\- É bom ver as coisas voltando ao normal. – ele refletiu. – Ano passado quando eu vinha até aqui as pessoas nem me olhavam nos olhos, aliás, elas nem mesmo andavam pelas ruas.

\- Foi um ano difícil. – ela concordou. – Onde quer que nós fossemos só ouvíamos noticia de morte, medo e sacrifício. As coisas podem estar voltando ao normal, mas o mundo bruxo vai demorar a superar suas perdas.

\- Certamente. – ele comentou. – Tantas famílias arruinadas.

\- Ainda não tive coragem de reconstruir a minha. – ela falou.

\- A sua?

\- Pouco antes de o ministério cair, ano passado, eu fiz com que meus pais me esquecessem. Alterei a memória deles para que se tornassem um casal sem filhos com ambição de se mudar para Austrália. – ela estava entristecida. – Quando a guerra acabou fui visita-los, minha mãe está grávida e eles estão muito felizes. Mas não devolvi suas lembranças e nem os trouxe para Inglaterra, ainda há muitos Comensais da Morte a solta, gente que perdeu tudo com a queda de Voldemort e que sabe que eu fui uma das pessoas responsáveis por ela.

\- Logo todos eles serão presos e você poderá restaurar a memória de deus pais. – Severo foi gentil. – Tenho certeza de que ficarão orgulhosos quando souberem de seu ingresso na faculdade de Medibruxaria.

\- Sim. – ela sorriu – Eles também são da área da saúde. São dentistas.

Peter apareceu novamente trazendo a refeição. Hermione e Severo comeram e beberam, tudo estava delicioso. Durante o jantar eles conversaram sobre si mesmos. Hermione estava adorando conhecer aquele homem.

No final da noite Snape pagou pelo jantar enquanto Peter devolvia o sobretudo de Hermione. Ao saírem do restaurante notaram como o tempo havia passado rápido, a cidade já estava praticamente toda apagada e não havia quase ninguém nas ruas.

Severo Snape começou a fazer o caminho de volta para o castelo, mas Hermione o parou.

\- Espere. – ela disse e ele imediatamente parou incapaz de dizer não a ela. – Antes de vestir a capa e ficar em silêncio, eu gostaria de te dizer que foi uma noite maravilhosa. Obrigada, Severo.

Snape não soube se foram as palavras dela ou a forma como ela estava bonita a luz da lua, mas ele estendeu a mão e tocou sua cintura. Através de duas camadas de roupa ele sentia o calor da pele dela e isso o enlouquecia. O homem estava esperando ela sair correndo, esperando a hora que a gentileza da jovem acabaria e seria superada pela antipatia ou pela raiva; mas esse momento não chegou. Hermione ergueu a mão tocando o rosto de Severo e ele mandou o autocontrole para o inferno.

O beijo que se seguiu foi muito intenso e urgente. Snape sentia cada centímetro do seu corpo arder por aquela mulher e se entregou completamente ao ato. Hermione o beijou com desejo, ela não podia mentir para si mesma e dizer que o beijo daquele homem não a seduzia por completo. Depois de vários minutos o casal conseguiu se separar.

\- Hermione... – ele falou.

Ela colocou os dedos nos lábios dele para impedir que se desculpasse. Severo não conseguiu não beijar a mãozinha delicada da jovem.

\- Não se desculpe, sei que você não fez de proposito. – ela falou. – Além disso, não tem problema nenhum. Foi só um beijo.

\- McGonagall confiou em meu autocontrole. – ele sentiu culpa.

\- E no meu bom senso. – ela comentou. – Pare de se censurar tanto, as pessoas cometem erros. Este erro em especial é mais meu do que seu, visto que você está sobre efeito de uma poção e eu estou no meu juízo perfeito.

Severo não respondeu. Hermione vestiu a capa da invisibilidade e os dois voltaram para o castelo. Snape trilhou o caminho para as masmorras enquanto a menina subiu as escadas que levavam ao salão comunal da Grifinória.

Ao chegar a porta murmurou a senha para a Mulher Gorda, que a deixou entrar. O salão comunal estava vazio com exceção de Harry e Gina que davam uns amassos em uma poltrona. Vendo que os dois estavam vestidos, Hermione despiu a capa para devolvê-la a Harry. Talvez ele ainda quisesse escapulir com Gina, afinal.

\- Mione. – Harry ruborizou.

\- Tão tarde, Hermione. – a ruiva sorriu com malícia nem um pouco envergonhada. – Pelo visto a noite foi boa. Mal posso esperar para saber todos os detalhes sórdidos.

\- Por que Gina saberá os detalhes e eu não posso saber nem com quem você está saindo? – Harry reclamou.

\- Porque eu sou mulher, bobinho. – Gina explicou. – Se você se interessasse por outra menina contaria primeiro a Rony ou Hermione?

\- Eu jamais me interessaria por outra menina. – Ele falou romântico.

Gina sorriu e esticou o pescoço para beijá-lo nos lábios.

\- Talvez vocês dois precisem da capa da invisibilidade ainda hoje. – Hermione brincou.

Harry ficou muito vermelho, mas Gina apenas estendeu as mãos e pegou a capa.

\- Eu gostaria muito. – a ruiva falou.

\- Boa noite para os dois. – Hermione falou e subiu para o dormitório das meninas a fim de ter uma boa noite de sono.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6 – Indiferença

Harry, Rony e Hermione caminhavam juntos pelos corredores de Hogwarts em direção à aula de Poções. Rony estava particularmente irritado por causa disso devido aos últimos acontecimentos. Hermione, por sua vez, ria por dentro sabendo que Severo Snape pagara um preço alto por mandar Rony Weasley organizar poções.

\- Merlin me ajude a sair daqui hoje sem nenhuma detenção. – o ruivo disse. – Eu tinha esperanças de que Slughorn lecionasse Poções esse ano.

\- O professor Slughorn resolveu se aposentar definitivamente. – Harry comentou. – Ele ainda me escreve de tempos em tempos.

\- Creio que manter contanto com o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu, se tornou o Eleito e depois matou Lord Voldemort seja do interesse dele. – Rony desdenhou.

\- Ele também me escreve. – Hermione informou. – Ficou muito contente quando eu fui convidada a estudar medibruxaria.

\- Imagino que uma ex aluna medibruxa seja uma excelente aquisição a sua prateleira. – Harry riu. – Ele está ficando velho, pode precisar de você em breve.

Os três amigos riram e adentraram a sala de poções. Hermione estava um pouco ansiosa para ver Severo Snape, mas não deixou transparecer. Ela, Harry e Rony ocuparam as bancadas costumeiras quando o mestre entrou no local. A cara de poucos amigos do professor fez com que todos interrompessem as conversas e olhassem para frente.

\- A poção que vocês prepararão hoje está no quadro, discutiremos as propriedades da mesma semana que vem.

Todos os alunos estranharam a ordem, afinal o professor costumava discutir as propriedades antes das aulas práticas. No entanto, como ninguém discutia com Snape, todos começaram a preparar a poção solicitada.

Passou-se quase uma hora durante a qual a sala permaneceu em total silencio. Severo Snape fitava o horizonte com sua carranca costumeira, Hermione sentiu o seu olhar pousar sobre ela durante alguns minutos. Sem conseguir desviar, o homem levantou-se bruscamente e começou a analisar as poções dos outros alunos.

Snape ficou de costas para Hermione e nesse instante ela viu um jato de luz amarela atingir seu caldeirão fazendo que ele virasse seu conteúdo em cima dela. A poção não terminada fez com que sua pele ardesse. Harry e Rony correram em seu socorro. Os dois tinham visto o feitiço realizado por Malfoy que agora ria baixo com seus amigos sonserinos.

O professor virou-se para ela e a viu sendo socorrida por Harry e Rony.

\- A senhorita não podia ser menos desastrada? – ele falou com irritação na voz.

\- Não foi culpa dela. – Harry informou. - Foi Malfoy que derrubou o caldeirão dela com um feitiço.

\- Sim. – Rony estava indignado. – Eu vi quando ele apontou a varinha para ela e depois vi o jato de luz amarelada.

\- O senhor parece ter prestado atenção a tudo; menos a sua própria poção que está, como sempre, uma desgraça. – o professor falou com desdém.

\- O senhor não vai fazer nada? – Harry questionou. – Malfoy azarou uma aluna em sua sala de aula.

\- Duvido que o sr. Malfoy tenha feito tal coisa. – Snape tinha a voz fria quando se voltou para os alunos da sonserina. – Algum de vocês viu um jato de luz amarela vindo da varinha do sr. Malfoy?

Todos os sonserinos negaram com a cabeça. O professor, então, continuou:

\- A mim parece que vocês dois desejam incriminar o sr. Malfoy e isso é muito grave. – Ele sibilou. – A menos que tenham qualquer prova contra o aluno em questão sugiro que se mantenham calados.

\- Mas senhor... – Rony começou.

\- Detenção hoje à noite, Weasley. – Snape irritou-se com o grifinório. – Mandei que ficasse calado.

\- Senhor deixe-me levar Hermione até a enfermaria. – Harry não deixou que Snape o intimidasse. – A pele dela está cheia de bolhas.

Foi quando Snape olhou para Hermione. Ela segurava o braço sobre o qual a poção caíra, tinha no rosto uma expressão de dor e os olhos cheios d'água.

\- A Srta. Granger feriu o braço, pode muito bem andar sozinha até a enfermaria. – Snape respondeu. – E como você parece não ter aprendido com o exemplo do seu amigo Weasley, acredito que uma noite de detenção o ensine a lição. Enquanto eu for o professor, alunos precisarão de permissão para falar.

Harry e Rony se calaram. Hermione se retirou da sala sem olhar pra trás e nem se preocupar com o seu material escolar. O braço ardia de maneira violenta, mas não foi isso que a fez deixar as lágrimas escorrerem pelo seu rosto e sim a atitude de Severo Snape.

Ela havia sido ferida e humilhada e ele permitira. Se mesmo sob efeito de uma poção do amor ele era capaz de desprezá-la desta maneira, certamente ele não seria capaz de mudar. Todo aquele homem que ela achou que ele pudesse ser era somente efeito da Amortentia. E até estes efeitos ele já parecia ser capaz de controlar.

\- Muito bem srta. Granger. – disse Madame Pomfrey meia hora depois de a jovem adentrar a enfermaria. – Seu braço já esta excelente. Eu a manteria aqui para descansar, mas creio que a senhorita precise ir até a sala de Snape.

\- É claro. – a jovem apenas assentiu.

Saiu da enfermaria muito irritada, ela devia deixá-lo desmaiar novamente. Mas não, ela seria madura e faria o que a diretora e Madame Pomfrey esperavam dela. Iria até a sala de Snape e mergulharia a tarde toda em um livro qualquer.

\- Mione. – Harry estava parado na porta da enfermaria esperando a amiga. – Você está bem? Levei seu material para o salão comunal.

\- Estou. - ela disse. – Só gostaria de esquecer tudo isso, mas ainda sou obrigada a passar a tarde na sala dele.

\- Você vai?

\- Mas é claro que vou, você acha que vou deixar um sujeitinho asqueroso como Severo Snape impedir que eu estude Medibruxaria? – ela falou irritada.

\- Você poderia reclamar com a diretora.

\- Não, não posso. – ela falou. – Jamais darei a Snape o gostinho de saber que me atingiu. Muito menos a Malfoy.

\- Você não vai fazer nada quanto a Malfoy? – Harry pareceu surpreso.

\- Claro que vou. – a amiga riu maliciosamente. – Só não sei o que. Talvez Jorge Weasley tenha uma ideia, vamos pedir que Rony escreva a ele perguntando.

Harry caiu na gargalhada.

\- Acho que te influenciamos mal.

Harry e Hermione foram juntos até o salão comunal da grifinória, a intenção da jovem era pegar um livro para passar o tempo. Porém, pensou que havia coisas que irritariam muito mais o mestre de poções, então ela pegou uma caixinha contendo esmaltes e outros itens de beleza. Hermione nunca perdera a mania de fazer as unhas da maneira trouxa. A jovem se despediu dos amigos e seguiu para as masmorras.

Quando Hermione chegou a sala de Severo Snape o professor estava examinando a poção que o sétimo ano tinha feito naquele mesmo dia. A dela obviamente não existia. Sem cumprimentar ou se aproximar dele, Hermione puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se de frente para a bancada mais distante da mesa do professor.

\- Como está seu braço? – ele perguntou.

\- Muito bem, professor Snape. – ela respondeu seca. – Obrigada.

\- Não trouxe livros hoje? – ele tentou puxar assunto.

Ela apenas deu de ombros e não se dignou a responder. Colocou a tolha em cima da bancada e abriu sua caixinha. Dela tirou uma lixa de unha trouxa.

Severo Snape estava profundamente irritado por vários motivos e todos eles giravam e torno de Hermione Granger. O primeiro era o fato que ela o ignorava completamente; o segundo era que, embora ela estivesse perto o suficiente para não deixa-lo desmaiar, ainda estava longe demais para saciar os anseios dele. Por último, o cheiro barulho irritante daquela lixa de unha e o cheiro insuportável dos esmaltes e acetona estavam enlouquecendo o mestre de poções. Ele teve pena dos homens trouxas que tinham que suportar suas mulheres fazendo as unhas.

Quando o sol se pôs a jovem levantou com sua caixinha e se retirou. Embora a tarde tenha sido um suplício para o homem, ver Hermione deixá-lo era quase insuportável. Ele queria segui-la, beijá-la como no dia anterior. Aquele beijo ficou cravado em sua mente com mais eficácia que o primeiro.

Ele sabia que era culpa dele que ela estivesse com raiva. Com toda certeza fora Draco Malfoy que derrubara seu caldeirão, mas como ele não viu a cena, assumir que acreditava no relato de Potter e Weasley era inviável. Além disso, ele não iria tolerar a impertinência dos dois em sua aula. Não se tornaria, no ultimo ano de sua carreira, um amante de grifinórios. Embora desejasse muito ser amante de uma grifinória em especial.

Os dias que se seguiram depois do incidente com Draco Malfoy foram todos iguais. Hermione passava as tardes na sala de poções ignorando completamente o professor. Snape passava as noites sonhando com a jovem e se incomodava com sua indiferença. Ninguém falava nada, ninguém reclamava ou cedia em qualquer aspecto.

Quando já haviam se passado três semanas completas desde que Severo Snape tomara a poção ele recebeu um bilhete de Madame Pomfrey.

 _Professor Snape,_

 _Venha até a enfermaria assim que puder._

 _Atenciosamente,_

 _Papoula Pomfrey_

O professor notou que Madame Pomfrey queria saber o quanto de Amortentia ainda corria por suas veias. Já que estava desocupado aquela noite, ele foi imediatamente até a enfermaria. O seu desejo era saber, através da porcentagem da poção em seu sangue, durante quanto tempo ele ainda teria que suportar seus sentimentos impróprios por Hermione Granger.

Snape sabia que os efeitos da poção ainda não tinham passado, embora tivessem suavizado consideravelmente. Os sonhos eróticos agora eram menos vívidos e mais esporádicos, ele não sentia mais dor física ao estar longe da menina e conseguia ignorá-la com facilidade. Porém, o jantar em Hogsmeade ainda ocupava seus pensamentos e o fato da menina estar decepcionada com ele também o incomodava.

Ao chegar na enfermaria encontrou Madame Pomfrey esperando por ele.

\- Boa noite, Severo. – ela lhe sorriu. – Desculpe por chamá-lo tão tarde, mas é nesse horário que a enfermaria fica mais vazia.

\- Não se preocupe, Papoula. – ele respondeu.

\- Vamos fazer alguns exames para analisar o quanto de poção do amor ainda há em seu corpo.

Snape assentiu com a cabeça e a curandeira-chefe executou alguns feitiços. Depois de breves segundos ela lhe sorriu.

\- Parabéns, Severo. – ela disse. – Seu corpo já rejeitou TODA a Amortentia, você está completamente limpo. Mandarei um recado a Srta. Granger hoje mesmo.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7 – Orgulho e Preconceito

Aquele tinha sido o ultimo dia de aula antes das férias de natal. Os alunos da grifinória estavam muito animados e todos arrumavam suas coisas para partir na manha seguinte. Ninguém do sétimo ano passaria o Natal na escola, só Hermione Granger. A jovem estava muitíssimo irritada de perder o Natal para ajudar aquele idiota arrogante.

Estava sentada em uma das poltronas do salão comunal com cara de poucos amigos. Rony tentava animá-la.

\- Tem certeza que não quer ir passar o Natal na Toca?

\- Não posso Rony. – ela disse com tristeza. – O estúpido do Snape já avisou que os testes não pararão por causa do Natal.

\- O Snape está abusando. – Rony falou com indignação. – Ele disse que seria apenas uma semana. Já faz três semanas que você passa as tardes na sala dele preparando poção atrás de poção e nada dele mandar sua carta de recomendação.

\- Você tem que entender, Rony, que Snape não quer mandar essa carta. – Harry se intrometeu. – A esperança dele é que Hermione prepare uma poção de forma incorreta para ele ter uma desculpa pra não recomendá-la.

\- Hermione nunca vai preparar uma poção incorreta. – Rony revirou os olhos. – Ele pode fazer testes até o final do ano.

\- Acho que ele já notou isso. – Gina também entrou na conversa. – E está tentando uma nova tática. Ele está prendendo Mione todas as tardes, impedindo que ela estude outras matérias ou fique com os amigos e agora quer prendê-la durante o Natal. Vocês não percebem? Ele quer que Hermione desista.

\- Maldito Snape. – Disse Rony muito irritado.

\- Hermione. – Neville chamou assim que entrou no salão comunal. – A diretora pediu que te entregasse esse bilhete.

Neville estendeu um pedaço de pergaminho para Hermione. A jovem pegou e abriu rapidamente.

 _Srta. Granger,_

 _Fico muito contente em informar que o Professor Snape me entregou sua carta de recomendação para a Universidade Inglesa de Medibruxaria. Acabo de despachá-la via correio coruja. Dito isso, a senhorita está liberada para passar o Natal em casa._

 _Atenciosamente,_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

\- O que está dizendo? – Harry questionou

Hermione estendeu o bilhete para o amigo e Rony se aproximou para ler também.

\- Está dizendo que McGonagall colocou Snape contra a parede e eu vou passar o natal na toca. – Disse Hermione admirada com a engenhosidade da diretora ao lhe informar tão discretamente que Snape não estava mais sobre o efeito da Amortentia.

\- Eu tinha certeza que McGonagall iria intervir a seu favor. – Harry disse contente.

\- É claro. – Gina comentou. – McGonagall não ia deixar Snape estragar seu futuro só porque ele, gratuitamente, não gosta de grifinórios.

\- Gina, vamos para o dormitório das meninas? – Hermione disse louca para conversar com a amiga. – Quero ajuda para arrumar as malas.

\- Vamos sim. – A ruiva disse e deu um beijo no namorado antes de seguir Hermione para o dormitório.

Severo Snape não conseguia compreender. Há semanas recebera a notícia de que a Amortentia não corria mais em seu sangue. Nenhuma magia induzia seus pensamentos a se fixarem em Hermione Granger, mas mesmo assim era nela que ele pensava.

Isto, no entanto, não era o pior. Lembrando-se da forma como a jovem retribuiu o seu beijo e entendendo que ela já era maior de idade e só estava na escola por causa do ano que perdera lutando contra Voldemort, Snape resolveu que precisava manter algum tipo de contato com a jovem para compreender os próprios sentimentos e os dela.

Sendo assim, ele escreveu:

 _Senhorita Granger,_

 _Não consigo entender e nada no mundo seria mais contra os meus próprios desejos, mas não consigo esquecê-la. Os efeitos da Amortentia se foram, mas a lembrança daquela noite em Hogsmeade não me sai do pensamento._

 _Eu juro que tentei levar em consideração a sua juventude e o fato de não suportar seus amigos. Lutei para convencer a mim mesmo que qualquer relação entre nós jamais seria adequada ou teria êxito. Porém, desejo que nos encontremos de novo._

 _Sinto muito se a carta não soou romântica. Eu não sou nenhum tipo de príncipe encantado e optei por ser sincero com você._

 _Severo Snape_

Severo solicitou a um Elfo Doméstico que a carta fosse entregue a Hermione quando a jovem estivesse sozinha. Durante quase um dia inteiro o professor esperou sem resposta. Não sabia se o Elfo ainda não tivera oportunidade de entregar a carta ou se a menina não quisera responder.

No fim da tarde, pelo mesmo Elfo, a resposta chegou. Junto com a carta de Hermione vinha um pacote que parecia conter um livro. Snape abriu a carta primeiro, com ansiedade.

 _Professor Snape,_

 _Com todo respeito, se a noite na qual nos beijamos não sai da sua cabeça o dia seguinte a ela não sai da minha. Eu me coloquei a disposição para ajudá-lo com a Amortentia, me abri para você ao falar da situação com a minha família e retribuí aos seus gestos de afeto. E mesmo assim o senhor não pensou duas vezes antes de me humilhar._

 _Deixou que os alunos da Sonserina rissem de mim e que Malfoy me machucasse, infligiu detenções aos amigos que vieram em minha defesa e nem ao menos permitiu que Harry me acompanhasse a enfermaria, mesmo sabendo que eu estava arrasada e com dor._

 _Sobre a sua sinceridade na carta, eu somente tenho a dizer que a sua atitude pouco cavalheiresca apenas me poupou o desgosto de recusar o seu pedido, se tivesse sido feito de outra forma._

 _Posso dizer que desde o princípio, desde o primeiro instante quase em que o conheci, as suas maneiras me convenceram de que era um homem arrogante, pretencioso e de que tinha a maior indiferença pelos sentimentos dos outros. Esta impressão foi tão profunda que constituiu, por assim dizer, o alicerce sobre o qual os acontecimentos subsequentes elevaram uma indestrutível antipatia._

 _Embora eu tenha achado realmente admirável suas atitudes durante a Guerra e tenha me encantado com o homem com o qual jantei em Hogsmeade, as suas ultimas atitudes provaram que minha primeira impressão não falhou e fiquei convencida de que o senhor seria o ultimo homem no mundo com quem eu me relacionaria._

 _H. Granger_

Snape estava chocado quando terminou de ler a carta. Ele não tinha certeza de que seria aceito, mas não imaginou que seria rejeitado dessa forma, com tamanha amargura e desprezo nas palavras.

Ela dissera que sua antipatia por ele sempre existira e ele sabia disso. Assim como a antipatia dele por ela. Ele se lembrou da garotinha de 11 anos que chegara a Hogwarts um pouco deslocada e logo fez amizade com Potter e Weasley. Os três sempre com aquela mania de heroísmo quiseram salvar a pedra filosofal e desconfiaram que ele estivesse tentando roubá-la.

Claro que Severo sabia que não era simpático, muito menos com os alunos da grifinória, mas não imaginou que a jovem guardaria tanta mágoa do episódio com Draco Malfoy. Ele sabia que ela ficara chateada porque o ignorou nas tardes seguintes, mas não nessa dimensão. Snape começou a pensar se não tinha exagerado. Talvez ele devesse ter punido Draco de alguma forma ou ao menos deixado que Potter a acompanhasse até a enfermaria.

Confuso, o homem abriu o pacote a fim de achar mais respostas no livro que ela lhe dera. Era um exemplar de bolso, bastante manuseado de um livro chamado Orgulho e Preconceito. Severo ergueu as sobrancelhas para o título. Seria uma acusação? Ao observar melhor a obra notou que se tratava de um romance trouxa escrito por uma autora chamada Jane Austen. Mesmo com um pé atrás sobre o enredo do livro, Severo decidiu ler.

A história se passa na Inglaterra no século dezenove, uma jovem (Elizabeth) cuja família não tem muito dinheiro vive com sua mãe, seu pai e suas quatro irmãs. Elizabeth conhece Mr. Darcy em um baile na cidade em que mora. O homem é muito rico e demonstra desprezo pela família e amigos de Elizabeth.

O melhor amigo do Sr. Darcy (também rico) se interessa pela irmã mais velha de Elizabeth. Depois de um tempo os dois homens saem da cidade e vão para Londres. Jane (irmã de Elizabeth) fica muito triste porque estava apaixonada pelo amigo do Mr. Darcy.

Depois de muitas reviravoltas na trama Elizabeth fica sabendo que foi Darcy quem separou Jane de seu amigo porque acreditava que ela se casaria com ele por interesse. Foi diante dessas circunstancias que Darcy pede Elizabeth em casamento (dizendo que tentou esquecer a inferioridade da condição dela, mas não conseguiu).

Snape reparou como sua própria carta havia ficado parecida com o pedido de casamento de Darcy, mesmo que ele nunca tivesse sequer ouvido falar da história. No entanto, foram nas palavras de Elizabeth que ele encontrou a resposta de Hermione. A menina tinha copiado nos últimos três parágrafos de sua carta, quase palavra por palavra, a fala da heroína do livro.

Com a certeza de que Hermione conseguiria escrever uma resposta sem precisar copiar ninguém, Severo foi levado a crer que a jovem quis lhe dizer que estava se sentindo da mesma forma que Elizabeth Bennet. E que ele próprio estava sendo tão orgulhoso e insensível quanto naquela ocasião.

Também não pode deixar de observar que no final do livro a dama e o cavalheiro citados se casam. Por isso, ele não pôde deixar de ter esperança de, assim como Mr. Darcy, conquistar a jovem em questão.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8 – Ronald Weasley

\- Estou muito satisfeita com a resposta que dei a ele, Gina. – Hermione disse quando as duas caminhavam em direção ao campo de Quadribol.

\- Também acho que você respondeu exatamente o que ele merecia ouvir, Mione.

\- Ora, quem ele pensa que é? " _Não consigo entender e nada no mundo seria mais contra os meus próprios desejos". –_ disse Hermione citando a carta de Snape.

\- Duvido que exista algo no mundo mais a favor dos desejos dele. – a ruiva disse com malícia.

\- Ah Gina, deve ter restado algo da Amortentia nele... Por isso que ele ainda está confuso. Daqui a alguns dias ele me odiará como sempre odiou.

\- É claro que não. – Gina disse revirando os olhos. – Em primeiro lugar, quando você viu Madame Pomfrey errar? Além disso, eu já tinha dito pra você que os beijos e os momentos que vocês passaram juntos continuariam a existir mesmo quando o efeito passasse.

\- Será? – Hermione falou baixinho e a amiga viu sua insegurança.

\- Eu sei que gosta dele. Acredite, ele também gosta de você.

\- Não gosta não, Gina. Se gostasse não teria me tratado daquela maneira.

\- Ele é apenas um homem sendo um idiota. – a ruiva respondeu. – Muitas vezes eles não conseguem evitar. Sua resposta e o livro vão fazê-lo pensar.

As duas meninas chegaram ao campo de Quadribol, Hermione sentou-se para assistir Gina, Harry e Rony treinarem. Todo o time se reuniu no campo. Harry era o capitão novamente e o time era quase o mesmo de dois anos antes. Cadu Coote e Jaquito Peakes voltaram como batedores, Rony Weasley voltou como goleiro, Gina Weasley e Demelza Robins voltaram como batedoras. Somente Cátia Bell não voltou para o time porque, sendo um ano mais velha que Harry, já tinha terminado a escola. Em seu lugar entrou Dino Thomas que não era tão bom como a antiga artilheira, mas voava muito bem.

Todos os jogadores estavam nervosos porque naquele dia olheiros das equipes de Quadribol da Inglaterra vieram assistir os treinos. Hermione, embora gostasse muito pouco do esporte, estava animada pelos amigos.

De repente ela olha para o lado e ali na arquibancada está Severo Snape.

\- Olá, Srta. Granger. – ele cumprimenta como se nada tivesse acontecido

Hermione não podia negar que estava surpresa, afinal imaginou que ele estaria morrendo de raiva dela a essa altura. A jovem, no entanto, sustentou o olhar do professor e respondeu:

\- Olá, professor Snape.

\- Torcendo para Potter ser convidado para jogar em algum time?

\- Na verdade não, Harry quer ser Auror. – ela informou. – Estou torcendo para que Rony seja convidado.

\- Entendo. – O professor assentiu.

Após alguns minutos Hermione voltou-se para onde Snape estivera sentado, e ele havia sumido. Aquela tinha sido a conversa mais estranha do mundo, principalmente diante das circunstancias. Porém, ela se esforçou para eliminar Severo de seus pensamentos e prestar atenção no treino. Não que Quadribol fosse uma distração incrível, mas teria que servir.

Alguns dias se passaram sem novidades entre Severo Snape e Hermione Granger. A menina estava passando bastante tempo com os seus amigos além das longas horas de estudo para os N.I.E.M.s que se aproximavam.

Harry tinha recebido uma carta do time Puddlemere United o convidando para entrar para equipe. Ele respondera, não sem dor no coração, que pretendia fazer o treinamento para Auror no ano seguinte e não poderia se dedicar ao Quadribol. O menino que sobreviveu agora passava muito tempo com Hermione na biblioteca se esforçando para obter os N.I.E.M.s de Defesa contra as artes das trevas, Transfiguração, Feitiços e Poções.

Os três amigos tomavam café na mesa da grifinória em um sábado de manhã. Naquele dia eles visitariam Hogsmeade os alunos estavam de bom humor.

\- O correio. – disse Rony de boca cheia.

As costumeiras corujas adentraram o Salão Principal. Uma enorme coruja laranja parou em frente a Rony Weasley. Depois mais duas corujas, uma branca e uma cinza, também pararam em frente ao garoto. Ele pegou imediatamente as três cartas e assim que o fez as corujas partiram.

Rony abriu a primeira carta. Harry e Hermione juntaram as cabeças para ler.

 _Sr. Weasley,_

 _Venho, em nome dos Chudley Cannons, convidá-lo a fazer parte da nossa equipe como goleiro. Ficarei feliz em encontra-lo hoje às duas da tarde no Três Vassouras para discutir os detalhes. Por favor, envie sua coruja para nos informar se está disponível._

\- PELO AMOR DE MERLIN, ALGUÉM TEM UM PERGAMINHO? – Rony gritou.

Hermione tinha. O menino rabiscou a resposta no pergaminho e já se levantava para ir até o corujal.

\- Você não vai abrir as outras cartas? – Harry o interrompeu. – Podem ser de outras equipes.

Rony arregalou os olhos.

\- Não pode ser. – ele falou incrédulo.

Abriu as outras cartas com agilidade; eram, de fato, convites para entrar em outras equipes. Rony parecia à beira do choro. Além de seu adorado Chudley Cannons, os Appleby Arrows e os Falmouth Falcons também convidavam o menino para fazer parte do time.

\- Harry. – ele falou com a voz estridente. – Eu vou fazer carreira no Quadribol.

Harry e Hermione estavam genuinamente felizes pelo amigo. Os dois o acompanharam ao corujal para enviar a resposta ao representante dos Chudley Cannons e depois os três amigos se juntaram aos outros alunos para ir para Hogsmeade.

Durante todo o caminho Rony não parou de falar dos prós e contras de cada equipe.

\- O Appleby Arrows é um time do norte e tem muita História, foi fundado em 1612. – ele comentou. – Os Falmouth Falcons são bons e fazem o jogo duro.

\- O lema do clube é: Vamos vencer, mas se não pudermos, arrebentamos os adversários. – Harry refletiu.

\- De fato. – o ruivo concordou. – Por isso é melhor jogar com eles do que contra eles não?

\- Como sabem de tudo isso? – Hermione se intrometeu.

\- Quadribol através dos séculos. – os dois informaram.

\- Provavelmente os dois te oferecerão salários maiores do que os do Chudley Cannons. Eles não têm tido muito patrocínio ultimamente. – Harry disse.

\- Vão. – Rony concordou novamente. – Mas o Chudley Cannons também não oferecerá um salário baixo. E eu adoraria ajudá-los a conquistar um lugar de destaque na Liga ano que vem.

\- Todos sabemos que você não sossegará enquanto não tentar. – Harry riu.

Os três amigos passaram uma manha animada tentando distrair Rony que suava de ansiedade para o encontro no Três Vassouras. Compraram artigos na Zonkos e doces da Dedosdemel.

Quando o relógio informou que eram duas da tarde os três amigos já estavam sentados no Três Vassouras. Pontualmente, o homem chegou, caminhou até Rony e se apresentou:

\- Olá Sr. Weasley. – ele disse. – Sou Daniel Raynard, represento o Chudley Cannons.

\- Olá sr. Raynard. – Rony apertou a mão do homem. – Deixe-me apresentar meus amigos, estes são Hermione Granger e Harry Potter.

\- É um prazer conhece-los. – o homem respondeu.

\- Fiquei muito surpreso ao receber sua carta, senhor. – Rony disse com euforia.

\- Surpreso? – Raynard riu trovejante. – Depois que Severo Snape comentou, durante o treino da grifinória, que tinha visto o senhor realizar um _Double Eight Loop_ * perfeito; o senhor já deve ter recebido pelo menos três convites.

\- Snape disse isso? – Se Rony já estava incrédulo com os convites, agora ele estava incrivelmente assombrado.

\- Sim. – Raynard comentou. – Como nenhum olheiro na Grã-Bretanha JAMAIS ouviu aquele homem elogiar um aluno da Grifinória, todas as equipes da Inglaterra vão querer contratá-lo.

Hermione e Harry se retiraram e deixaram Rony e Raynard conversarem a sós. A jovem não parou de pensar na atitude de Snape durante todo o dia. Harry havia ficado extremamente surpresa e ela, além de surpresa, estava emocionada por ele ter levado a sério a sua carta. Ele certamente tinha lido o livro e resolvera seguir o exemplo de Darcy.

A felicidade de Rony era tão importante pra ela e ele tinha sido extremamente sensível ao proporcionar isso ao amigo. O homem cortês e amável com quem ela havia jantado aparecia de novo.

*Para quem não leu Quadribol através dos Séculos, Double Eight Loop é uma defesa do goleiro, em geral usada contra o jogador que cobra uma penalidade, na qual o goleiro contorna os três aros do gol em alta velocidade para bloquear a goles.


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9 – Enfim Juntos

Hermione e a maioria dos alunos do sétimo ano estavam no salão comunal estudando pros N.I.E.M.s que se aproximavam. A jovem, no entanto, não estava conseguindo ocupar a sua mente com nada que não fosse Severo Snape. A cena daquele mesmo dia mais cedo inundava a sua mente a cada minuto.

 _Flashback_

 _\- Descurainia é um ingrediente fundamental para a preparação de que poção? – Snape perguntou para turma._

 _O braço de Hermione, como sempre, subiu. Ele disse sem nem olhar pra jovem:_

 _\- Srta. Granger._

 _\- Poção Polissuco, Senhor._

 _\- E a senhorita saberia dizer quando a Descurainia pode ser colhida?_

 _\- Durante a lua cheia, senhor._

 _Hermione viu o professor respirar fundo e olhar dentro dos seus olhos. A intensidade com que ele a encarava tornava impossível que qualquer um dos dois desviasse o olhar. O professor abriu a boca e disse as palavras jamais proferidas antes:_

 _\- 10 pontos para a grifinória._

 _Todos os alunos da grifinória e da sonserina viraram-se para o homem assombrados. A aula se passou em um silencio maior que o normal, mas quase ninguém prestava atenção. Todos estavam se entreolhando, cada aluno presente naquela sala procurava uma explicação para o acontecimento._

 _Quando a aula terminou e todos saíram da sala de poções, Harry, Rony e Hermione juntaram as cabeças para comentar a fala do Mestre de Poções._

 _\- O que foi aquilo? – Harry foi o primeiro a falar._

 _\- Não faço ideia. – Hermione respondeu._

 _\- Já é a segunda vez que ele faz algo assim este mês. – Rony comentou. – Como se não estivéssemos suficientemente assombrados com o negócio do Quadribol, agora ele distribui pontos para grifinória._

 _\- Ele não distribuiu pontos para grifinória. – Hermione falou, ofendida. – Eu mereci os pontos._

 _\- É claro que sim. – Rony revirou os olhos. – Mas aí é que está, você sempre mereceu os pontos. Desde o primeiro dia que colocou os pés na aula dele._

 _\- E ele nunca os concedeu. – Harry completou o raciocínio do amigo._

 _\- Talvez ele esteja arrependido de ser tão injusto. – Ela tentou parecer casual._

 _\- Talvez ele esteja sob efeito da maldição Imperius. – o ruivo tentou._

 _\- Não acho que seja isso. – Harry respondeu. – Ambas as teorias são improváveis. Ele não pode ter se arrependido do nada e é um bruxo muito bom para não resistir a maldição Imperius._

 _\- Bom, nunca vamos saber não é mesmo? – Hermione disse e mudou de assunto._

Cansada de tentar inutilmente estudar, a bruxa tomou uma decisão. Sem pensar muito nas consequências, Hermione virou-se para Harry e sussurrou:

\- Harry, me empresta a capa hoje à noite?

\- É claro, Mione. – ele falou baixinho para que Rony não ouvisse. – Quando vou saber com quem está saindo?

\- Em breve, Harry. – a menina sorriu.

Depois de alguns minutos esperando Harry ir até o dormitório pegar a capa da invisibilidade e passa-la furtivamente para Hermione, a menina se retirou do salão comunal com a desculpa de que precisava passar na biblioteca.

Vestiu a capa assim que passou pela saída o salão comunal. Era fim de tarde e o sol já estava se pondo. Andou sorrateiramente pelo castelo até as masmorras como fizera no dia do jantar. Então, bateu na porta de Severo Snape.

O professor abriu rapidamente.

\- Hermione. – ele chamou para o vazio. – É você?

A menção ao primeiro nome dela a fez estremecer. Ela despiu uma parte da capa para que ele a reconhecesse. Snape deu espaço para que ela entrasse e logo que ela passou fechou a porta.

\- O que faz aqui Srta. Granger? – Ele já tinha recuperado a compostura. Estava sério, mas não hostil.

\- Severo... – ela sussurrou ternamente, quebrando a resistência do homem a sua frente.

Hermione esticou os dedos e tocou o rosto dele delicadamente, se aproximou o suficiente para seus corpos se encostarem e então ergueu-se na ponta dos pés para tocar os lábios de Severo Snape com os seus.

O homem fechou os olhos diante do toque da jovem. O beijo, como sempre acontecia entre eles, tornou-se rapidamente urgente e profundo. Severo ficou impressionado com o fato de que o beijo era exatamente igual, mesmo sem os efeitos da Amortentia. Ele a desejava como se a poção do amor mais potente do mundo corresse em suas veias.

Severo colocou os braços em torno de sua cintura e a puxou para mais perto de si. Hermione sentia todo o calor que vinha do corpo daquele homem, sentia os braços fortes a apertando e uma vontade imensa de se entregar completamente a ele.

A mãozinha da jovem desceu pelo tronco de Severo o fazendo estremecer. Ele precisava dela com uma intensidade que não podia conter. Sem nem perceber que o fazia, ele guiou Hermione pela passagem que levava aos seus aposentos. Hermione se deparou com um quarto grande e bem mobilhado, mas não conseguiu registrar mais do que isso. Sua mente só tinha espaço para os toques daquele homem.

Severo desabotoou a blusa da garota com lentidão, a cada botão ele ia expondo os belos seios de Hermione. Ao retirar por completo a blusa e o sutiã dela, Severo deu um passo para trás a fim de admirá-la. Ela era linda demais, ele estava completamente a mercê daquela grifinória.

Ele aproximou-se de novo e acariciou seus mamilos com a ponta dos dedos, Hermione ofegou. Encorajado pela reação da moça, Severo abaixou-se e colocou um dos mamilos na boca, acariciou com a língua habilidosa, arrancando um gemido baixo da menina.

Hermione sentia seu corpo ficando quente e excitado. Estendeu as mãos para despir Severo Snape, de quem recebeu ajuda imediata. Em poucos segundos, apenas uma cueca preta cobria o homem. Ela o conduziu para cama de casal e os dois continuaram se acariciar deitados nela. A saia de Hermione já estava enrolada em sua barriga, então ninguém se importou em tirar.

Severo beijava e acariciava todo o corpo de Hermione com reverencia. Ela era a mulher mais linda e apaixonante com quem ele já tivera o prazer de estar. Quando não aguentou mais, tocou a sexualidade de Hermione por cima da calcinha e a encontrou úmida e quente. Um forte arrepio passou pelo seu corpo ao notar a excitação dela.

Hermione se adiantou e retirou a própria calcinha. Severo acariciou a moça naquele ponto tão doce. Ele queria sentir Hermione estremecer de prazer. Os movimentos que ele fazia com os dedos faziam ela agarrar os lençóis. Ela o queria mais do que qualquer outra coisa no mundo.

Severo retirou a própria cueca e deitou seu corpo nu por cima da nudez da moça, tomou seus lábios com urgência em um beijo longo. Hermione sentia o homem rígido e excitado contra seu corpo.

\- Eu quero ser sua. – Ela sussurrou.

A reação de Severo a estas palavras foram imediatas. Ele posicionou-se e a penetrou com lentidão. Vários segundos se passaram até ele se colocar inteiro dentro dela. Hermione sentiu um pouco de dor e uma sensação estranha diante da invasão dele, mas logo passou e ela se sentiu completa e preenchida.

Os movimentos de Severo começaram lentos e foram aumentando gradualmente. Hermione estava tão inundada de prazer que seus gemidos enchiam o quarto e a mente de Severo Snape. Totalmente embalado pelos sons incoerentes que saiam da boca de Hermione, ele se enterrava nela cada vez mais profundamente.

Quando Severo achou que não poderia mais aguentar, Hermione explodiu de prazer embaixo dele. Ele sentiu o corpo dela apertá-lo e então se entregou ao prazer, atingindo o auge junto com a moça.

Por vários segundos, ninguém falou. Só permaneceram deitados, de olhos fechados, sentindo o calor que o outro emanava. Depois que os dois se recuperaram, Hermione foi a primeira a falar:

\- Respondendo a sua pergunta; eu vim até aqui agradecer pelo que fez por Rony e pelos pontos que concedeu a grifinória.

\- Sei. – ele disse brincalhão. – Se é assim que você vai agradecer, estou disposto a conceder 200 pontos para grifinória e tornar Weasley Ministro da Magia.

Ela ficou bastante vermelha, mas ele apenas depositou um beijo em seus lábios.

\- Fiquei muito feliz que tenha vindo aqui. – ele disse sério. – Mesmo que isto não tivesse acontecido, eu teria ficado feliz só de você ter vindo.

\- Mas... – Hermione disse ruborizando ainda mais. – Você ficou feliz com isso que aconteceu?

Um sorriso brincou nos lábios de Severo Snape.

\- Está perguntando se eu gostei?

\- É que como eu não tenho experiência... – ela tentou se explicar.

O rosto de diversão do homem se transformou rapidamente em choque.

\- Hermione. – ele arregalou os olhos. – Você era...

\- Virgem. – ela explicou.

\- Merlin! Porque não disse nada? – ele questionou com preocupação. – Eu te machuquei?

\- Estou bem, não se preocupe. – Ela abriu um sorriso terno para o homem e depois deitou a cabeça no peito dele. – Eu achei maravilhoso.

Severo Snape abraçou a moça. Ele nunca havia se sentido tão feliz, ela havia confiado nele e se entregado. Mais do que isso, ela o perdoara pelo seu orgulho e injustiça. Ela o queria da mesma forma que ele. Ele mal conseguia acreditar que pudesse merecer alguém como Hermione Granger


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10 – Insegurança

\- Mione. – Gina disse assim que coloquei os pés no salão comunal da grifinória.

Todos já estavam dormindo, mas Gina estava sentada confortavelmente em uma poltrona lendo seu exemplar surrado de História da Magia. A menina, embora fosse muito jovem para os N.I.E.M.s, também tinha exames e trabalhos para concluir.

\- Olá, Gina. – Hermione questionou. – O que faz aqui?

\- Ah, faz apenas alguns minutos que Harry foi se deitar. – a ruiva respondeu. – Ele me contou sobre os pontos que Snape concedeu a grifinória, também contou que você pediu a capa da invisibilidade. Então, imaginei que a senhorita Hermizabeth Branger tivesse ido fazer uma pequena visitinha noturna ao Mr. Snarcy.

\- Sei e enquanto me esperava inquieta para saber as novidades, resolveu ocupar a sua mente com História da Magia. – Hermione riu.

Gina fez uma careta.

\- Felizmente você chegou e posso colocar esse livro chatíssimo de lado. – ela disse. – Agora me conte tudo.

\- Nós... – Hermione ficou vermelha. – Fizemos as pazes.

\- E se beijaram? – Gina perguntou.

\- Também.

\- Também... – A ruiva refletiu e então a compreensão tingiu seu rosto. – Vocês transaram?

\- Gina! Fale baixo. – Hermione ralhou.

\- Estou falando baixo. – a outra deu de ombros. – Me conte tudo, como foi?

\- Foi ótimo, mágico. Ele foi tão atencioso e ao mesmo tempo tão... Quente.

\- Conte-me mais sobre a parte do quente.

\- Gina! – ela ralhou de novo.

\- Ok, ok. – a ruiva disse. – Mas, Hermione, você precisa tomar a poção anticoncepcional ainda essa noite.

\- Poção anticoncepcional? – a menina perguntou. – Ah, é claro. Merlin, como eu pude não pensar nisso.

\- Se não fosse eu, Dona Hermione Granger. – Gina ralhou. – Daqui a nove meses você teria um lindo bebezinho narigudo.

Gina Weasley subiu até o dormitório das meninas e voltou com um frasquinho de poção cor de rosa.

\- Aqui está. – ela falou com pesar. - Este é meu ultimo, me esqueci de comprar mais quando fomos a Hogsmeade.

\- E você vai me dar? – Hermione riu. – Você deve me amar muito para cedê-lo a mim. Merlin sabe o que você não daria por mais uma noite deflorando o Eleito.

\- Bom... – Gina falou sem se envergonhar com as insinuações da amiga sobre sua vida sexual. – É uma poção difícil de preparar, mas certamente algumas pessoas conseguiriam fazê-la sem problemas...

\- Você está sugerindo que eu peça ao Snape para fazer poções anticoncepcionais? – Hermione questionou incrédula.

\- É exatamente o que estou sugerindo. – ela disse. – Se você não pedir, nós duas vamos ficar na seca até o próximo fim de semana em Hogsmeade. E ele nem está marcado ainda, Merlin sabe quando poderemos comprar as poções.

\- Tudo bem. – Hermione fez uma careta. – Vou falar com ele assim que eu descobrir o que dizer. Não tenho ideia de como olhar nos olhos de Severo Snape e pedir que ele prepare poções anticoncepcionais para Gina Weasley e Harry Potter poderem transar.

Alguns dias se passaram desde a primeira noite de Hermione e Severo. A menina havia chamado Mostro e pedido que ele entregasse um bilhete a Severo Snape.

 _Severo,_

 _Eu gostaria de ver você assim que for possível. Por favor, me envie um recado pelo Monstro com o dia e horário. Escreva como se fosse uma detenção, assim, se eu for abordada nos corredores eu mostro o bilhete e não haverá problemas. Não quero pegar a capa de Harry, ele já está desconfiado._

 _Hermione._

A resposta chegou pouco tempo depois, para a alegria da menina.

 _Srta. Granger,_

 _A senhorita deve comparecer a Sala de Poções hoje às oito horas da noite. Não irei tolerar atrasos._

 _Professor Snape._

Ela riu para o bilhete formal e hostil. Severo Snape era mesmo um camaleão. Era capaz de se transformar no morcegão das masmorras ou no homem mais gentil do mundo.

A menina passou o resto do dia muito ansiosa. Ela desejava encontrá-lo e saber como estava a relação deles. Os dois não se falavam desde a noite na qual fizeram amor, no fundo ela tinha medo de que ele tivesse se arrependido.

Hermione se lembrou da carta na qual ele lhe escrevera que nada seria mais contra os próprios desejos dele do que gostar dela. Talvez isso tivesse prevalecido aos sentimentos. Talvez ela o tivesse decepcionado da ultima vez que o viu com sua falta de experiência ou habilidade. Talvez ele ainda gostasse da mãe de Harry e jamais amaria de outra mulher novamente. Tudo em relação àquele homem era um grande talvez. A única certeza era que ela, Hermione Granger, havia se apaixonado por ele.

Eram oito horas e cinco minutos, Severo Snape estava na sua sala de aula. O professor andava de um lado para outro, irritado porque Hermione ainda não chegara.

\- Eu disse no bilhete que não queria atrasos. – ele murmurou para si mesmo.

O fato era que aquele homem forte, despreocupado e confiante estava completamente inseguro. Ele não sabia se receberia um bilhete dela, ficara muito feliz quando o Elfo Doméstico apareceu. Porém, no fundo ele esperava que ela estivesse indo até ali dizer que tudo fora um erro.

Dizer que estava arrependida, que a noite na qual fizeram amor a decepcionara, que ela gostava de outro homem, talvez um garoto da sua idade com quem tivesse mais em comum. Algum rapaz bonito e simpático.

Em meio a esses pensamentos dolorosos, Severo ouviu uma batida na porta. Abriu rapidamente e viu Hermione. Ela estava de uniforme, os cabelos atrás da orelha e seu perfume característico.

\- Olá. – ela disse nervosa.

\- Olá. – ele respondeu.

A menina entrou e bateu a porta atrás de si.

\- Preciso falar sobre uma coisa. – ela disse, parecia muito nervosa. – Pensei em deixar mais para o meio da noite, mas não vou conseguir relaxar até dizer o que tenho para dizer. Merlin sabe que não será fácil.

Ele engoliu em seco. Ela iria lhe dizer que não queria mais estar com ele. Ele a levou para seus aposentos, sentou em uma poltrona e ofereceu a outra a Hermione. Durante esse tempo ele tentava se preparar para a rejeição.

\- Diga. – ele falou uma única palavra estrangulada.

\- Na ultima noite em que nos vimos... Bom... Você sabe que eu era virgem. – ela começou. – então Gina me emprestou uma poção anticoncepcional quando cheguei no salão comunal...

Severo estava um pouco atordoado, ela não iria terminar com ele afinal. O que ela tinha para dizer não era nada que ele tinha esperado.

\- Acontece que Gina me deu o ultimo frasco que ela tinha. – Hermione começou. – E não sabemos quando vamos a Hogsmeade para poder comprar mais; então pensamos que já que você é... hm... Um beneficiado direto... Talvez você pudesse preparar a poção... até podermos comprar novamente.

\- Um beneficiado direto? – ele estava achando graça.

\- É... – ela disse e depois pareceu insegura. – Ao menos que você não... bom, nesse caso não precisarei da poção.

Ele começou a rir. Gargalhar seria a palavra correta. Ele tinha ficado tão inseguro e com medo que ela o rejeitasse, nunca imaginou que Hermione também pudesse estar se sentindo da mesma forma.

\- O senhor está rindo de mim? – ela disse formal e ofendida.

\- Estou rindo porque estou feliz. – ele disse. – Eu adoraria continuar sendo um beneficiado direto. E farei a poção para você, é claro. Farei até mesmo para Gina Weasley e contribuirei para a vida sexual de Potter se isso te deixa feliz.

\- Obrigada, Severo. – ela sorriu e todo o nervosismo dela pareceu passar.

\- Você me assustou. – ele confessou. – achei que fosse dizer que não queria mais me ver.

Hermione entendeu porque ele ria tanto, ele estava inseguro assim como ela. A menina jamais imaginara que aquele homem poderia ficar inseguro. Ela se levantou e andou até a poltrona dele, sentou-se em seu colo e acariciou seu rosto.

\- Pare de esperar por isso. – ela disse. – Não vai acontecer. Eu realmente gosto de você.

Ele a aninhou em seus braços possessivamente.

\- É totalmente possível entender porque eu gosto de você, Hermione. – ele refletiu. – Você é linda, jovem, inteligente, gentil, corajosa, simpática. Todos em Hogwarts gostam de você e os que não gostam sentem inveja. No entanto, o porquê de você gostar de mim sempre será um mistério. Todos os professores, alunos, seus amigos, sua família e até eu mesmo nunca iremos entender seus sentimentos por um homem velho, antipático, com um passado negro e uma marca no braço para lembra-lo.

\- A marca em seu braço, Severo, me lembra somente como você foi corajoso nessa Guerra. Eu não conheço homem nenhum que seria capaz de suportar o que você suportou. – ela disse segurando o rosto dele. – Você pode até bancar o morcegão das masmorras, mas eu sei o homem que você realmente é. Você é doce, gentil e atencioso.

\- Ainda sou velho demais para você. – ele se forcou a dizer as palavras que tanto o atormentavam, mesmo que isso significasse deixar de lado todo o seu orgulho.

\- Eu não quero um garotinho para eu cuidar, Severo. Não quero um bebezinho para pegar pela mão e mostrar o que ele deve fazer. – ela disse com uma intensidade que o atordoou. – Eu preciso de um homem que desafie a minha inteligência. Preciso de um homem que faça eu me sentir uma mulher.

Então ele a beijou apaixonadamente. O beijo que um homem da à mulher que ama, o beijo mais poderoso do mundo.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11 – Surpresas

Quando Severo Snape a beijou, Hermione sentiu como se tudo no mundo se apagasse e só existissem eles dois. Nunca havia sentido nada igual com nenhuma outra pessoa.

\- Acho que você me conquistou no primeiro beijo. – ela se pegou dizendo. – Nunca foi assim antes...

\- Para mim também não. – ele respondeu. – Só me apaixonei assim uma vez...

\- Lílian. – ela disse devagar, com medo de chateá-lo ao tocar em um assunto tão intimo.

Hermione não sentia ciúmes. A menina sabia que Lílian fora uma parte importante da vida de Severo, ela trouxera Severo de volta para o caminho da luz. Foi por ela que ele deixou de lado uma ideologia de comensal da morte para viver movido por algo muito mais nobre, o amor.

\- É. – ele respondeu, mas não ficou sério. – Ela era muito parecida com você. Era inteligente, bonita, cativante e uma grifinória completa.

\- Que tristeza. – Hermione comentou em tom de brincadeira. – Um sonserino com um fraco por grifinórias.

\- Nunca tive sorte com elas. – ele brincou, mas Hermione sabia que no fundo isso era uma ferida.

– Quando você se apaixonou por Lílian, era um homem muito diferente do que é hoje. – ela deu um beijo rápido em seus lábios e completou rindo. - Você se tornou alguém por quem uma grifinória pode morrer de amores.

\- Eu espero realmente que sim, Hermione. – ele disse intenso de repente. – Porque pelo jeito meu destino é morrer de amores por uma delas.

\- Se for sempre pela mesma daqui pra frente... – Hermione sorriu, mas também havia intensidade em sua voz. – Não farei objeções.

\- Para sempre, Hermione. – ele assegurou. – Só vai existir você.

Hermione o beijou urgentemente diante daquela declaração. Ela era dele e ele era dela. Para sempre. O destino dela estava traçado e nada poderia deixa-la mais feliz.

\- Eu tive uma ideia. – ele disse, mudando de assunto. – Mas só colocarei em prática com a sua aprovação.

\- Diga. – ela pediu.

\- Eu tenho uma casa aqui na Inglaterra com toda proteção mágica existente. – Severo começou. – Lá tem uma lareira conectada com esta lareira dos meus aposentos em Hogwarts.

Hermione encarou a lareira da qual ele falava.

\- Pensei em ir até a Austrália e devolver as lembranças de seus pais. Posso explicar a eles porque tiveram a lembrança apagada e contar como está a situação atual no mundo bruxo. – ele disse. – Acho que eles vão entender. Sendo assim eu vou me dispor a levá-los para minha casa sempre que quiserem, por meio de aparatação acompanhada. E você pode ir até lá por pó de flu.

A jovem já tinha pensado em fazer algo parecido. Visitar os pais na Austrália e pedir que eles continuassem lá, explicar a situação. Mas vários pontos tornaram a ideia inviável.

Em primeiro lugar, seus pais eram bastante teimosos e iam querer voltar pra Inglaterra de qualquer maneira para ficar perto dela. Agora eles tinham a opção de ficar na Inglaterra o tempo que quisessem. Talvez eles pudessem passar o verão juntos na casa da Snape.

Em segundo lugar, aparatar até a Austrália não era algo que ela tinha certeza de conseguir fazer. Era uma distancia muito grande e ela não conhecia nada do lugar para visualizá-lo antes de tentar a aparatarão.

\- Acho brilhante, Severo. – ela disse emocionada com a preocupação dele. – Mas aparatar com duas pessoas da Austrália até a Inglaterra, isso não é meio arriscado?

\- Confie em mim. – ele disse. – Se estou dizendo que sou capaz de fazer isso é porque é verdade. Jamais arriscaria a vida dos seus pais.

Ela sabia que Severo Snape era um bruxo muito poderoso, se havia alguém no mundo capaz de fazer aquilo, era ele.

\- Claro que não. – ela disse e sorriu. – Obrigada por fazer isso, Severo. Era o que faltava para minha felicidade ficar completa.

Ele a beijou calmamente. As mãos acariciavam o rosto da jovem. Ele faria tudo no mundo para fazê-la feliz.

Algumas semanas se passaram desde aquele encontro. Nesse meio tempo Hermione equilibrava os seus dias da seguinte forma: Durante o dia assistia as aulas e estudava para os N.I.E.M.s, durante a noite aproveitava a companhia dos grifinórios para conversar ou estudar.

Pelo menos uma noite durante a semana, Hermione saía para encontrar Severo em seus aposentos. Nos finais de semana, jovem dividia seu tempo entre Severo e seus pais que vinham encontra-la todo domingo.

Naquele exato momento ela estava chegando ao salão comunal da grifinória depois de uma tarde muito agradável com seus pais e uma noite muito romântica com Severo Snape. Hermione disse a senha à mulher gorda e entrou.

\- Hermione, venha até aqui que queremos conversar com você. – Rony disse com uma voz acusadora.

A menina respirou profundamente e sentou-se na poltrona ao lado de Harry. Os dois amigos e Gina estavam reunidos em volta dela e a ruiva a olhava com cumplicidade.

\- Este seu sumiço completo no sábado à noite e nos domingos está nos deixando muito preocupados. – Harry começou tentando parecer gentil.

\- Sabemos que Gina sabe de tudo, mas pelo jeito não vai nos contar. – Rony reclamou. – Mas nós dois sempre fomos seus melhores amigos e queremos saber porque não confia em nós.

\- Tudo bem, meninos. – Hermione decidiu contar uma verdade parcial. – Estou saindo do castelo todo domingo para encontrar meus pais. Não contei até agora porque o professor Snape pediu que não dissesse nada.

\- O que Snape tem a ver com isso? – Questionou Harry.

\- Assim que meus testes a tarde começaram teve um dia que ele estava mais simpático e eu lhe contei sobre meus pais. Então, há algumas semanas atrás Minerva me procurou dizendo que Snape tivera uma ideia para me ajudar. – ela contou sobre a casa de Snape, o pó de Flu e a aparatação acompanhada.

Era uma versão bem distorcida da verdade.

\- Primeiro o quadribol, depois os pontos para grifinória e agora isso? – Harry comentou. – O que diabos está acontecendo com Snape?

\- Você não nos contou porque SNAPE pediu? – Rony estava revoltado.

\- Sim, Ronald. Eu estou muito grata ao professor Snape por me devolver os meus pais. – ela disse com aspereza. – E você também deveria estar depois de tudo que ele fez por você.

As orelhas de Rony ficaram vermelhas e ele baixou a cabeça.

\- Fico feliz que tenha nos contado agora e entendo porque demorou tanto a fazer. – Harry disse com calma.

\- Obrigada, Harry. – a menina sorriu para o amigo.

\- Mas, e no sábado à noite? – Rony já havia se recuperado. – O que você tem feito?

\- Nada muito diferente de vocês todos. – ela disse levantando o queixo. – Me encontrando com o meu namorado.

\- E quem é esse cara? – Rony questionou.

\- Ainda não quero dizer. – ela respondeu.

\- O que? – Rony disse. – Eu te contei quando comecei a sair com Ana Abbott.

\- Contou dois meses antes pra Harry. – ela disse friamente. – Eu só soube quando vocês assumiram para toda a escola. Sendo assim, tenho o direito de contar somente para Gina por enquanto.

Rony bufou. Harry estava curioso, mas parecia considerar o argumento da amiga. Gina veio logo em sua defesa.

\- Agora que terminamos a inquisição, Hermione e eu vamos subir para uma conversa de meninas.

As duas amigas subiram para o dormitório deixando Harry e Rony no salão comunal. Algumas meninas dormiam no local.

\- Abaffiato. – Hermione disse ao se sentar na cama de Gina.

A ruiva abaixou-se ao lado de seu malão e começou a tirar alguns papéis e vários frascos de poção anticoncepcional e jogar tudo em uma sacola, na intenção de jogar no lixo na manha seguinte.

\- Achei meio arriscado você dizer que Minerva sabe que você está encontrando seus pais na casa de Snape. – a ruiva disse sem tirar os olhos do malão. – E se eles perguntarem algo a diretora?

\- Ah, a diretora realmente sabe que estou fazendo isso. – Hermione explicou. – Snape contou a ela. Disse que eu lhe contei sobre meus pais quando ele estava sobre o efeito da Amortentia e que ele queria ajudar. A diretora ficou bastante sensibilizada com a minha situação e permitiu.

\- Você acredita que ela não desconfia mesmo do envolvimento entre vocês? – Gina questionou.

\- Talvez. – Hermione admitiu. – Mas se desconfia está fazendo vista grossa.

De repente Gina parou. Segurava dois frascos idênticos de poção anticoncepcional que tirara de dentro da caixa vazia na qual eles vieram.

\- Estes frascos eram os dois últimos que nós tomamos antes de Snape começar a preparar as poções. – Gina murmurou.

\- E o que é que tem isso? – Hermione questionou.

Gina estendeu um dos frascos para a amiga. Hermione encarou o objeto e a expressão em seu rosto deixou bem claro que ela via o mesmo que Gina. A data do vencimento marcada no vidro era anterior ao dia que ambas tomaram a poção em questão.

\- Você já menstruou depois daquele dia? – Gina questionou.

\- Não. – Hermione disse e ficou claro que a resposta da amiga era a mesma. - Mas temos tomado a poção com tanta regularidade que isso é normal, não é?

\- Será? – foi só o que Gina falou.

Naquele momento no qual as amigas se encaravam, elas pareciam estar de frente a um espelho. As duas levaram as mãos à barriga e eram máscaras idênticas de pavor.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12 – Amor

\- Grávidas? – elas disseram juntas muito baixo.

Vários minutos se passaram até que a primeira saísse do estado de choque. Foi Gina quem tomou a primeira iniciativa.

\- Graviditas Probat. - a ruiva apontou a varinha para a amiga.

Dentro da barriga de Hermione uma luz avermelhada e quente apareceu e depois se foi. A morena acariciou o ventre imediatamente.

\- Eu estou grávida. – Ela disse.

Hermione não conseguia se desesperar, ficar triste, preocupada, alegre ou sentir qualquer outra coisa que fosse. O estado de transe e atordoamento não lhe abandonava. Gina, por sua vez, voltou à varinha para si mesma e ao realizar o feitiço viu em seu ventre a mesma luz avermelhada e quente. Como Hermione, ela acariciou a barriga.

No entanto, diferente da amiga, Gina sentiu tudo que era possível em meio segundo; desespero de ser mãe tão jovem, tristeza pelo desapontamento que daria a sua família, preocupação diante de um futuro incerto e alegria por haver um pedacinho de Harry Potter vivendo em seu ventre.

\- Severo vai me matar. – Foram as palavras de Hermione que atraíram a atenção da amiga. – Ele confiou em mim. Se eu tivesse visto que a poção estava vencida ele teria dado um jeito, teria me arrumado outra no mesmo dia.

\- Tudo bem, Hermione, mas você não viu. – Gina era mais forte que ela naquele momento. – Se ele tivesse arrumado uma poção para você na mesma noite em vez de deixar você voltar pra grifinória e se virar sozinha, isso também não teria acontecido. Não é culpa de ninguém, somos humanos imperfeitos e nos descuidamos.

As palavras da amiga pareceram acalmá-la de alguma maneira. Ela respirou profundamente e se focou apenas no que Gina estava dizendo.

\- Vamos lidar com isso juntas. – a ruiva disse. – O quanto antes melhor.

\- Vamos lidar com isso agora. – Hermione recuperou-se do choque. – Primeiro Harry e Rony.

Agora foi Gina quem pareceu fraquejar, mas Hermione segurou sua mão e as duas voltaram para o salão comunal que agora estava vazio com exceção dos dois meninos.

\- Abaffiato. – Hermione fez o feitiço por precaução.

\- Voltaram? – Rony questionou.

\- Temos algumas coisas para contar. – Hermione disse apenas.

Gina sentou-se ao lado de Harry no sofá e olhou para ele. Alguns segundos se passaram sem que a ruiva dissesse nada. Rony, Harry e Hermione assistiram, não sem susto, a coragem Gina Weasley falhar.

\- O que houve, Gina? – Harry perguntou calmo, mas com uma preocupação aguda na voz.

\- Harry... – ela murmurou. – Eu estou grávida.

\- O que? – Os dois meninos disseram juntos, embora em tons muito diferentes. Enquanto Rony quase gritara em descrédito, a Harry parecia faltar voz.

\- Havia uma poção vencida. – ela se explicou em um fiapo de voz – Eu não percebi no dia.

\- Eu não posso acreditar. – Rony parecia furioso.

\- Rony. – Hermione intrometeu-se, chamando a atenção do amigo. – Sei que é difícil para você, mas imagine a reação dos seus pais, o desapontamento que Harry e Gina terão que enfrentar em casa. Eles vão precisar de um apoio, de um ombro amigo dentro da família.

Rony considerou o argumento e respirou profundamente. Gina, por sua vez, ainda encarava Harry.

\- Seus pais... – Harry disse. – Acho que vou deixar de ser um filho para eles agora.

Quando Rony viu a expressão de dor no rosto do amigo, entendeu o que Hermione queria dizer. Andou até sua irmã e seu melhor amigo e disse:

\- É claro que não, Harry. Você sempre será um membro da nossa família, agora mais do que nunca. Sei que não é o momento ideal, mas vamos dar um jeito, os Weasley sempre dão um jeito.

Os dois olharam para Rony de forma muito agradecida. Um segundo depois os três já estavam abraçados; Harry e Rony estenderam a mão para a barriga de Gina que sorriu para o namorado e para o irmão.

Hermione ficou tão emocionada com a cena a sua frente que se esqueceu de si própria. Foram as palavras de Gina que a trouxeram para a realidade.

\- Hermione também tem algo para contar. – A ruiva disse.

Os três se voltaram para a sabe-tudo da Grifinória.

\- Vai dizer que está grávida também? – Harry disse em tom de brincadeira.

Hermione engoliu em seco.

\- Você está grávida também? – Harry arregalou os olhos.

\- Tomei mesma poção que a Gina. – ela disse como se se desculpasse.

\- Quem é o pai? – Rony se intrometeu.

\- Severo Snape. – Ela disse derrotada.

\- SNAPE? – Rony descontrolou-se novamente.

\- Eu já desconfiava. – Harry comentou.

\- Você desconfiava? – Rony voltou-se para o amigo.

\- Primeiro, ele passa um tempo enorme com Hermione na sala dele. – Harry disse. – Assim que ela para de ir até lá todas as tardes ele começa a ter uma série de atitudes a fim de provar que se tornou uma pessoa melhor.

\- Nunca tinha pensado sobre isso. – Rony refletiu.

\- Você não é muito observador Roniquinho. – Gina disse revirando os olhos.

\- Na verdade, Rony, a culpa disso é sua. – Hermione provocou.

\- Minha? – Rony indignou-se.

A partir desse momento Hermione contou toda a verdade aos amigos, desde o incidente com a Amortentia (que tinha sido mesmo culpa de Rony), até a situação atual. É claro, deixando de lado os detalhes quentes ou íntimos do relacionamento.

Rony ficou muito impressionado com a história, Harry nem tanto. Talvez porque já desconfiasse; talvez porque depois de ouvir que sua namorada está grávida, qualquer coisa que venha a seguir não é realmente impressionante.

\- Tome. – Harry estendeu a capa de invisibilidade para a amiga assim que a mesma acabou de falar. – Vá contar a ele. Gostaríamos de ajudar, mas acho que dois Weasley e Harry Potter invadindo os aposentos dele tarde da noite não serão muito bem vindos.

\- É. – ela disse pegando a capa. – Acho que não.

\- Boa sorte, Mione. – Rony disse com sinceridade.

\- Estaremos aqui esperando você voltar. – Gina a tranquilizou.

Severo Snape estava de cueca boxe e camiseta, deitado em sua cama confortável, o sono quase o invadindo. De repente ressoou pelo cômodo o barulho avisando que tinha alguém na porta.

Imediatamente o homem pensou em Hermione. Sem entender o porquê de uma visita tão tarde, principalmente quando haviam se despedido apenas há poucas horas; Severo correu até a porta de sua sala e a abriu.

A menina coberta pela capa da invisibilidade entrou sua sala como um furacão e Snape fechou a porta depois que ela passou. Hermione despiu a capa e foi andando sem ser convidada para os aposentos de Severo.

\- Precisamos conversar – ela disse sem olhar pra ele.

Severo notou que ela parecia transtornada. Preocupado com o estado da jovem ele a seguiu sem contestar. Ao adentrarem o cômodo, Hermione o encarou com intensidade. O nervosismo era evidente, ela balançava o corpo de mexia as mãos de uma maneira obsessiva que não lhe era natural.

\- O que está acontecendo? – ele nunca tinha visto a jovem daquele jeito.

\- Severo, eu... – ela disse e olhou pra baixo. Parecia à beira das lágrimas. – Me perdoe, eu fui tão idiota.

\- Hermione, se acalme. – ele se aproximou dela e afagou seu rosto.

Severo a fez sentar na beira de sua cama e ficou ao lado da menina. Ele a abraçava com carinho e procurava acalmá-la, mas Hermione já chorava tanto que não conseguia falar. Extremamente preocupado e atordoado com o estado dela, Severo apontou a varinha para Hermione e tentou invadir sua mente.

Hermione, por sua vez, não resistiu. Era melhor que ele visse por si só. Várias cenas passaram em seus pensamentos e Snape foi lendo cada uma delas. Gina lhe dando o frasco de poção anticoncepcional semanas atrás, Gina lhe mostrando hoje a data de validade no frasco, os cálculos em sua mente mostrando que Hermione tomara a poção após seu vencimento, o choque das duas, o feitiço que Gina fizera provocando uma luz vermelha e quente na barriga de Hermione. Hermione grávida.

Os olhos de Severo Snape se arregalaram em choque.

\- Me perdoe. – a voz dela estava estrangulada.

As circunstancias foram capazes de atordoar Severo, mas o jeito que Hermione chorava e lhe pedia perdão o machucavam profundamente. Ele ia pensar no que fariam depois, agora ele só queria que ela se acalmasse e ficasse bem.

\- Meu amor. – ele disse com tanto carinho que assustou a si mesmo. – Está tudo bem, pare de chorar. Não é culpa sua, nós vamos dar um jeito.

\- Eu devia ter visto da data de validade. – ela se censurou. – Fui tão burra.

\- Hermione. – ele murmurou. – O erro foi meu também. Eu desconsiderei sua inocência, desconsiderei que você era virgem e nunca tinha lidado com isso.

\- Eu deveria ser capaz de ler um frasco. – ela explodiu. – Você não pode namorar uma pessoa tão burra que nem consegue ler um frasco.

\- Chega Hermione. – ele disse com autoridade, mas sem perder o carinho na voz. – Pare de se torturar, você é culpada tanto quanto eu. Agora não adianta mais pensar no que poderia ter sido, vamos pensar no futuro.

\- Você vai perder o emprego. – ela disse.

\- Eu vou me aposentar no final do ano, Hermione. – Severo respondeu. – Isso já era um combinado meu com a diretora. Eu vou ficar trabalhando somente na área de pesquisa de novas poções.

\- Bom... – ela se acalmou um pouco e começou a pensar no que poderia ser feito. – Vou conversar com meus pais, eles iam me ajudar a alugar um lugar pra eu morar durante a Universidade, mas agora nada disso faz sentido. Eu posso ir ficar com eles na Austrália e cuidar do bebê; você poderia ir nos ver sempre que não estiver trabalhando já que consegue aparatar nessa distancia...

\- Do que está falando? – ele lhe dirigiu seu melhor olhar mestre de poções. – Não vai assumir a responsabilidade sozinha.

\- O que sugere? – ela esperou.

\- Venha morar comigo. – Severo convidou. - Eu vou fazer pesquisas em meu laboratório particular, cuidarei do nosso filho o tempo que for preciso. Você irá frequentar a Universidade e estudar.

\- Você realmente deseja isso, Severo? – ela perguntou. – Está preparado pra isso?

\- Hermione, nossa situação é muito diferente da de Potter e Weasley. Eles são muito jovens e os dois ainda precisam se formar em Hogwarts, buscar qualificação profissional, um emprego, um lugar no mundo. A sorte deles é que Potter já é alguém importante e eles têm o dinheiro dele e a família dela para ajudá-los. – Severo comparou. – Mas eu não tenho mais dezoito anos; eu tenho uma vida estável e estou preparado para assumir essa responsabilidade.

\- Mas você quer um filho? Quer morar comigo? – Hermione parecia sentir dor. – Não quero ser uma obrigação, um fardo.

\- Meu amor. – ele a chamou assim pela segunda vez. – Não há nada que eu queira mais do que morar com você e construir uma família ao seu lado. A única coisa que me preocupa é a sua juventude, mas prometo que farei o possível para que você não tenha que sacrificar nenhuma parte de seu futuro.

\- Severo... – ela murmurou sorrindo pra ele.

\- Agora chega de lágrimas. – ele disse e a puxou para um abraço apertado.

O futuro era mesmo incerto, mas ele tinha certeza de que queria estar do lado para sempre e ela tinha certeza de que ele faria de tudo para fazê-la feliz.

Severo Snape estendeu a mão e tocou a barriga de Hermione.

\- Você será muito amado. – ele disse acariciando seu filho.

\- Quem diria que o Morcegão das Masmorras ia ser um sentimental pai coruja. – Hermione disse em tom de brincadeira.

\- Claro. – ele disse. – Imagina que orgulho quando ele for selecionado para Sonserina.

\- Vai sonhando. – a menina provocou. – Este aqui já é grifinório.


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13 – Epílogo

\- Weasley é nosso rei. – Gritavam milhares de bruxos em uníssono.

O apanhador do Chudley Cannons apanhara o pomo no mesmo segundo no qual o goleiro, Rony Weasley, fez a vigésima defesa do jogo. Os torcedores do time, que aumentaram consideravelmente nos 11 anos anteriores, estavam em peso na arquibancada assistindo a final do campeonato.

Apesar da captura perfeita realizada pelo apanhador, a maioria dos gritos era dirigida ao goleiro. Não que os demais jogadores não fossem bons, na verdade o time atraíra muita gente talentosa nos últimos anos, mas o fato era que os antigos torcedores do Chudley Cannons voltaram a ter motivos para comemorar depois da entrada de Rony Weasley no time.

\- E a taça vai para os Chudley Cannons pelo segundo ano consecutivo. – ouve-se a voz do locutor sobrepondo-se magicamente os gritos dos torcedores.

O goleiro voou de pelo campo e aproximou-se da torcida. Passou bem perto do camarote e acenou para sua família e amigos. Quase toda a família Weasley estava reunida para assistir ao jogo. Gui e Fleur; Arthur e Molly; Percy e Jorge com suas esposas; Gina e Harry; e por fim, a melhor amiga do goleiro, Hermione e seu marido Severo Snape. As crianças infelizmente estavam ausentes já que as aulas em Hogwarts tinham começado naquele mesmo dia para as mais velhas. As mais novas eram jovens demais para ir ao jogo.

\- Rony parece tão feliz lá em cima. – Exclamou Molly Weasley muito emocionada.

\- Ele jogou muito bem. – Respondeu Severo Snape com polidez.

\- Jogou. – Gina concordou. – Mas graças a Merlin apanharam o pomo, estou louca para chegar em casa. Minhas costas estão me matando.

Gina estava feliz pelo irmão, mas sua gravidez em estado avançado a deixava com um humor do cão. Aquele era o sexto filho que a ruiva esperava. Sua primeira gravidez tinha resultado nas lindas gêmeas ruivas Lilian e Molly; a segunda (seis anos depois) resultara em um menino também ruivo chamado Tiago; a terceira (um ano depois da segunda) acabara em gêmeos de cabelos pretos arrepiados que foram batizados carinhosamente de Fred e Jorge. Por fim, esta última gestação lhe traria também um menino que seria chamado de Sirius.

\- A gravidez sempre te deixa mau humorada. – Hermione riu.

\- Experimente ter um filho de 5 anos, dois de quatro e ainda outro que nem nasceu comprimindo a sua bexiga. – A ruiva respondeu azeda.

\- Não seja azeda comigo. – Hermione riu. – Não tenho culpa se você e Harry se reproduzem como coelhos.

\- Pelo menos Molly e Lili entraram para Hogwarts esse ano. – Harry se intrometeu.

\- Nem me fale. – Hermione murmurou preocupada e seus olhos percorreram todos os presentes até encontrar Severo.

\- Não se preocupe, Hermione. – Ele segurou sua mão e a afagou. – Sev está bem. Logo receberemos notícias dele.

Hermione Granger e Severo Snape tiveram um único filho e a mãe quis batizá-lo de Severo Snape Jr. O menino, que os pais chamavam carinhosamente de Sev, tinha os cabelos negros e lisos do pai; os olhos castanhos, o sorriso franco, o jeito de ser aberto e excepcionalmente gentil eram características herdadas da mãe. Sev completara 11 anos recentemente e tinha embarcado no trem para Hogwarts naquela mesma manhã com as gêmeas Potter.

\- Não imaginei que seria tão difícil embarca-lo. – Hermione relembrou o momento.

Hermione tinha se despedido muito calorosamente do único filho e ficara o dia todo com uma sensação de perda. Sabia que era bobagem, afinal os filhos tem que deixar o ninho e começar a construir sua própria história.

\- Foi difícil para mim também. – Severo franziu a testa. – Desejei a ele boa sorte e disse que se dedicasse aos estudos; sabe o que o moleque respondeu? Disse: Vou fazer de tudo para deixa-lo orgulhoso, papai. Quase derreti ali mesmo.

\- Bem que achei que você estava limpando uma lágrima. – Hermione riu.

\- Ora, Severo Snape não chora... – Ele disse muito sério.

A esposa riu mais abertamente.

O dia seguinte amanheceu chuvoso. Hermione e Severo tomavam café a mesa, a mulher já estava vestida para o trabalho enquanto o marido ainda vestia pijamas.

\- Vai trabalhar em casa hoje? – Hermione perguntou com carinho.

\- Infelizmente não, daqui a algumas horas terei que ir a editora revisar algumas poções. – ele respondeu.

Severo Snape havia sido convidado a reformular o material didático de poções para Hogwarts. Os livros da matéria, do primeiro ao sétimo ano, seriam usados a partir do ano seguinte na escola de magia e bruxaria.

\- Finalmente os alunos terão mais facilidade com a matéria. – Hermione resmungou. – Lembro quando Harry ficou usando seu livro no sexto ano. Ele se tornou um gênio das poções do dia pra noite por causa das suas anotações.

Porém, antes de Severo pudesse responder a coruja de Sev adentrou a sala de jantar do casal com um bilhete amarrado na pata. Hermione pegou o pedaço de pergaminho, o abriu e leu enquanto o marido a olhava com ansiedade.

 _Mamãe,_

 _Está tudo ótimo aqui em Hogwarts, a escola me é familiar por causa tudo que você e papai me contaram e também pelo que li no livro que me emprestou; Hogwarts, uma história._

 _Como você sabe, ontem ocorreu a seleção dos alunos novos. Sei que você saberá como contar ao papai que fui selecionado para a Grifinória. Espero que ele não fique decepcionado, sei que ele queria que eu pertencesse a Sonserina._

 _Lilian e Molly também estão gostando daqui, mas ficaram muito tristes por terem sido separadas. Enquanto Molly foi imediatamente selecionada para a Grifinória; Lili ficou quase cinco minutos com o chapéu seletor na cabeça antes de ser mandada para Sonserina._

 _Grande beijo para você e o papai_

 _Sev_

\- Meu filho, um grifinório. – Severo resmungou. – Bom, nem tudo está perdido. Ainda poderei zombar de Potter por ter uma filha Sonserina.

\- Você e Harry parecem dois adolescentes se alfinetando. – Hermione ralhou com ele, mas dava pra ver que tentava esconder um sorriso.

\- Eu já alfinetava Potters muito antes de você nascer.

\- Imagino que não tenha jeito então. – Ela se aproximou dele.

Severo puxou a sua linda esposa para seu colo. Uma trilha de beijos fez Hermione arrepiar.

\- Você já sabia que eu era assim quando casou comigo, Sra. Snape. – Ele sussurrou no ouvido dela.

A mulher beijou o homem com a mesma paixão de 11 anos atrás. O beijo tinha a mesma profundidade e urgência. A velha sensação de só existirem os dois no mundo retornou arrasadora naquela manhã cálida.

\- Acho que irá chegar atrasada, Sra. Medibruxa. – ele falou ainda mais baixo, o desejo estampado em sua voz.

Hermione não respondeu, mas os dedos entrelaçaram os cabelos de Severo e ela o puxou para si.


End file.
